Different Take on Things
by GSR4ever87
Summary: Because of circumstances, Sara wasn't the one that was taken by the Miniature Killer, but their lives will still be affected by the aftermath of that incident. Find out what happens. A Sequel to Different Path Taken.
1. Moving?

Disclaimer: I don't own the main Characters

Summary: Because of circumstances, Sara wasn't the one that was taken by the Miniature Killer, but their lives will still be affected by the aftermath of that incident. Find out what happens. A Sequel to Different Path Taken.

AN: Hey everybody sorry it's been awhile for a new story. I'll admit it did have a little trouble with this one. Plus, I wanted to wait and post a new story on this date because 5 years ago today I posted my first story here. I want to send out a special thank you to those who have given me the support and courage, especially in the beginning, to continue posting new stories, even though lately there has been huge gaps between postings, and I hope you continue.

AN#2: Since this is a sequel, and if you didn't already know what happened in the first story, I suggest you read that one first or you'll probably be very confused. Now without further ado, here is the new story.

Title: Different Take on Things  
Genre: Romance, Drama, Family, Friendship, Angst  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: Sort of Season 7 with my own twist  
Time-line: Hours after last story Ended-A New Twist to Season 7  
Warnings: Implied/Suggestive adult Behavior, Possible Trigger Moments  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: Annie/Keith  
Other Characters: Mackenzie Grissom, Charlene, Catherine, Nick, Warrick, Greg  
Series Order: Different Path Taken, Different take on Things

* * *

Chapter 1: Moving?

Slightly before shift

After dropping Mackenzie off at Charlene's place, Grissom took them to the lab so they could get to work before shift, which while he was driving he was also very quiet, and normally Sara wouldn't think twice about it since she was use to it, but this time it felt different, considering he got this little twinkle in his eye with a slight smile since the last stop light, and she was just sure it was more than what she had told him hours earlier, so as he pulled the vehicle into the parking lot of the lab, she asked. "Ok, I can't stand it anymore. What is going through that wonderful mind of yours?"

He smiled a little bigger as he parked the vehicle. "How do you know it's not from the baby news you told me earlier?"

She smiled as she placed her hand on his thigh. "I'll admit there is a sparkle in your eye that is still there from that news, but there is something more going on. I can feel it."

He turned the light on in the car and took her hand off his thigh before kissing the top of it and looking at his beautiful wife with sparkling blue eyes. "Maybe it's because I'm happy to be married to you?"

Sara chuckled while shaking her head. "If you don't want to tell me what you're really thinking about, you don't have to."

Grissom smirked and shrugged his shoulders as he released her hand. "Ok."

But just as he was about to open his door, he hears her pout while saying his name. "Grriiisssom."

He chuckled as he looked at her again, who was looking at him with a look that was very hard to resist, so he smiled and took her hand again before saying. "Ok, I'll tell you. But it is still just in the thought process." She just nodded and waited patiently for him to continue, and after a second, he did. "Since you told me about the baby, it got me thinking that we'll need more room."

She nodded in agreement. "So, you thinking about an apartment, or a new condo?"

He cleared his throat while shaking his head before he squeezed her hand lightly. "More like a house."

She looked a little shocked. "A house?"

He smiled with a nod before continuing. "I know getting a house is a big step, but I feel we are ready for it, and I think it would be nice for Mackenzie to have a nice big backyard so she could actually play outside, especially when we are too tired to take her to the park."

Sara took a moment to process this, which she had to admit the more she thought about it the more she liked it, and outside of making a family with this wonderful man, she wanted nothing more than to share a house with him.

Not that she didn't love the condo, they made so many wonderful memories in there, but it wasn't theirs from the beginning. In fact, he had shared memories with Annie in there too, which didn't bother her too much since she's the one that got the man in the end, but the house would only have their moments in it. Plus, getting a house now will save them from moving later on when more children come along, if of course her dream comes true.

While that last thought came through her mind, she nodded with a smile. "I'm not thinking of any downside to it, so yeah, a house sounds perfect."

Grissom's eyes lit up as he asked to be sure. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, once we talk to Mackenzie about it we'll start looking."

"Sounds like a plan." There was a short pause while they continued to look at one another with that sparkle in their eyes before she continued to speak after clearing her throat. "And now speaking of the baby. I know how happy you are about the news, but since we agreed to wait to tell everybody..."

He cuts her off with a smirk. "I better keep my happiness to a minimum."

Sara chuckled little before she cupped his cheek. "Just a little, I'm afraid they'll know otherwise."

He placed his hand on top of hers as he replied with love in his eyes. "Or they could just see how happy I am with my life."

"True, but why risk it?"

"Ok, I'll try."

They then lean toward one another and shared a kiss since they knew the moment they walked into the lab they had to act more professional.

Once they pulled back from one another, they got out of the vehicle, shut the doors and locked up before walking to and in the lab so they could start shift while trying to hide the fact, at least for the time-being, that they are finally having a child of their own.

* * *

After their double shift, where the second part of it they were thrown for a loop when they dealt with a crime scene that had an exact miniature of it, and as much as they wanted to try and find out who the suspect was sooner rather than later, they had a feeling this one was going to take them a bit of time to complete, so it was time to call it a shift after going through the only suspects they had since they had a little girl to pick up.

When they arrived at Charlene's, they had barley gotten out of the vehicle when the front door opened and a little girl came running outside with a smile. "Daddy!"

Grissom lit up as he held out his arms for his sweet little girl, and seconds later he was picking her up and holding her tight, needing this hug after the long day he had.

After a tight squeeze, she asked. "You ok, daddy?"

Grissom pulled his daughter back to look into her beautiful blue eyes, and replied with a smile. "I am now. You ready?"

As much as she loved spending time with her Aunt Charlene, being with her father and Sara is what she loved the most, she understood they had to work late at times, so she wanted to be with them as much as she could, so she nodded with excitement after her father had asked that.

They chuckled, and by the time he had set his daughter down, Charlene was outside with her princesses themed backpack, so after goodbyes and thank yous were said, Sara, Grissom and Mackenzie got into the vehicle so they could go home.

* * *

Once they made it there, they had a quick and easy meal, then after it was gone from their plates and the dishes were in the dishwasher, they took Mackenzie into the living room and sat on the couch before Grissom cleared his throat and started to speak. "Mackenzie, honey, we need to talk to you about something."

Sensing this was serious, she gave her father her full attention. "Ok, daddy."

Sara and Grissom shared a smile before he placed his hand on top of his daughter's hand. "Sara and I have decided that we want to move into a house. What do you think about that?"

There was a slight pause before she asked. "Will I get a room?"

They chuckled before Grissom replied with a smile. "I promise we aren't going to go anywhere that doesn't have a room for you. Plus, we're going to make sure it has a backyard so you can play outside if we are too tired to take you to the park."

Mackenzie's eyes got wide as she asked. "Wow, and do I get a swing set too? Like what Aunt Charlene has?"

"Absolutely, that's one of the first things we'll get for you."

There wasn't much hesitation on her part after that, she nodded with a smile. "Ok, we can move into a house. Do I get to help pick it out?"

This time Sara answers from the other side of her. "Of course honey. We wouldn't be doing this without your input."

"Cool, so when are we going to look?"

They chuckled again before Grissom replied. "How about this weekend?"

As Mackenzie agreed to that, Grissom's phone started to ring, making all three immediately hoping it wasn't work related. But all thoughts of it being a work call was stopped the minute he handed his phone to Mackenzie without answering it once he noticed who was calling. "It's your mom, ladybug."

Mackenzie's eyes lit up as she took the phone from her father, and after answering it she spoke as she got off the couch. "Guess what mommy? Daddy and Sara is getting a house, and I get a new room!" Then she ran to her room with the phone while Sara and Grissom chuckled one more time.

After calming down, they looked at each other with big smiles on their faces, both happy on how things were working out right now, then he cupped her cheek. "I love you, Mrs. Grissom."

Sara's eyes lit up while looking into his bright shinning eyes. "And I love you, Mr. Grissom."

They kissed softly before she moved closer to him so he could wrap his arms around her while they relaxed and thought about their next step.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it and want more. Please Review.


	2. A Team Member Finds Out

AN: Thanks for the reviews and support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: A Team Member Finds Out

1 week later

Before Shift

Sitting in his office at the lab, Grissom picked up the ultrasound picture and smiled as he thought back to the appointment they had earlier.

 _Flashback_

 _After dropping Mackenzie off at Charlene's, Sara and Grissom headed to their first doctor's appointment. Then once they got there, and their names were called for their turn, they headed to the correct room and waited for the doctor to come in._

 _Thankfully they didn't have to wait long, and when the female doctor came in, they smiled and did their pleasantries before she asked if they were ready to check on their little one, which of course Sara and Grissom were very ready. They knew with it being extremely early they won't see much, but just knowing that a little one was in there growing, made them very happy._

 _Once everything was set up, and right before their little one came on the screen, Sara and Grissom held hands, then a second later the doctor pointed at a spot on the screen with a smile on her face. "There is your little one."  
_ _  
With all these emotions coming through them from seeing the child they created out of love for the first time made them tear up with smiles on their faces. The feelings they had in that moment were stronger than they ever had before. Not that he minimized how he felt about being a father the first time, or ever would, it was just this feeling was slightly different than before._

 _After everything checked out ok, they requested a photo, and once all the questions were asked and answered they set up the next appointment before leaving the doctor's office, then they picked up Mackenzie so they could spend the rest of the evening with her before they had to go to work._

 _End of Flashback_

He was still feeling all those strong emotions and he couldn't stop looking at the photo. Unfortunately though, he knew he would have to because it was time to start shift, so after placing the picture in his top right drawer of his desk, he stood up, picked up the assignment sheets in the process, before walking out of his office and heading to the break room.

When he walked into the room he was greeted warmly by the guys, and just as he was about to start, Catherine walked into the room. "Sorry I'm late." When she received sympathy looks from the guys, she gave them smiles and continued. "Guys I'm ok, I promise. Taking the time off was exactly what I needed."

She had been dealing with the death of her father for the past week, but felt like coming in tonight.

They nodded before Nick spoke. "Well, if you need to talk or anything, just let me know."

The others also said that to her, making her nod at them with another smile. "Thanks guys."

After another nod, Grissom gets their attention before handing out the assignments, which he paired Greg and Warrick together, he was working with Catherine, while Sara and Nick were together.

Once he was done, Greg and Warrick were the first ones out, then after Catherine and Nick walked out, leaving Sara and Grissom alone, Sara looked at Grissom and smiled while shaking her head. "Now, don't even think about being one of those fathers."

With her working with him the last week, this was the first time they were working with different people since she told him she was pregnant, so he couldn't look after her this time, and she knew exactly what he was going to say once they were alone, so it make him chuckle a little, then he replied with love in his eyes. "I just want you two to be safe."

"I get it, but I don't need you to be overprotective. I can still do my job."

"I know, I'm sor..."

Sara cuts him off with a smile. "No need to be sorry, but know I would never intentionally put our child in danger."

"Of course not, but I'm not going to stop saying be safe."

She then smirked back. "Me neither." Then she gets a little more serious. "You be safe too."

After one more smile between them, Sara walked out of the room, and Grissom does a little sigh before he also walked out. He knew she wouldn't intentionally put their unborn child in danger, it just worries him a little. But of course he would never put her on desk duty, until it was necessary of course, because she would go stir crazy, and he didn't want that. He'll just have to have the faith that everything will be ok when she's out in the field.

* * *

Nick and Sara arrived at their crime scene not long after leaving the lab, which was in a back yard at a modest house, then while they were looking for evidence, particularly the murder weapon, Sara shined her light up a tree, remembering Grissom's words about looking up, and saw a hammer hanging on a branch a little ways up there, making her smile at the nice find.

It was really a one and a million shot for some one to throw it up there and for it to land like that, unless of course they actually climbed the tree.

Not wanting to waste another second, Sara was about to go into action, just like she's known for, but a second later the thought of any type of accident she could have, stopped her in her tracks, so she cleared her throat and looked across the medium sized yard at Nick. "Hey Nick, can you do me a favor?"

He walked over to her with a smile. "Sure, what is it?"

"There's a hammer up there, can you get it?"

Not thinking twice about it, Nick did what she had asked before taking the pictures, grabbing the evidence then putting it in a bag, and only when he was back on solid ground did he ask with a smirk. "When are you afraid of climbing trees?"

She smirked back. "I'm not, I just thought you will feel accomplished if you had gotten the evidence."

He chuckled and shook his head. "No, I don't believe that. In fact, if I didn't know any better I would say you're pregnant."

He could see her being extra cautious if she was carrying a baby, especially if it was Grissom's baby.

The minute those words came out, he noticed Sara's change in stance before she looked down at the grass, and that made him gasp as he took a step closer to her and whispered. "You are! Aren't you?"

As much as she wanted to wait to tell everybody at the same time when the time was right, she didn't feel right to lie to him after he had asked, so she bit her lip before she looked at him with a nod while a smile slowly started to show up.

Nick saw Sara's eyes light up a second later, making him smile as he wrapped his arms around her. "Wow, congratulations, Sara."

As they were pulling back, Sara replied. "Thank you. No one else knows but Grissom, so please..."

Nick cuts her off. "Of course I won't say anything." After Sara nodded, Nick took a breath before he continued. "I bet Grissom is over the moon right now. I know how he was when he told us about Mackenzie, and that he'll always love that little girl. But to have a child with someone you truly love, it has to be a different feeling entirely."

Sara nodded with the smile still on her face. "You're right, he is over the moon, and already protective."

He smirked while saying. "I'm surprised he let you out of the lab."

She smirked in return. "You know what? I am too." He chuckled, then she continued after a sigh. "But he knows how much that will drive me crazy, even more than his protectiveness. I will be on desk duty when the time comes, but not a second before."

"That sounds like the Sara I know." She pursed her lips at him before they continued to look around the yard and inside the house for more evidence.

* * *

End of Shift

Grissom was in his office signing off the assignments that was turned in when there was a knock on the door, so he said come in as he sets his pen down.

A second later his eyes lit up as he sees his wife coming in the room. "What can I do for you?"

Sara smiled as she walked into the room with the folder in her hand. "You can sign this off."

He grabbed the folder from her hand. "Well, it seemed our team had some open and shut cases today."

"Which isn't always a bad thing."

He nodded as he sets the folder down on his desk. "I would have to agree with you on that." He then asked, seeing her still standing in front of his desk. "Anything else?"

The was a short pause before she cleared her throat. "Uh yeah." Grissom raised an eyebrow at that response before she continued. "Nick knows. Now, I didn't come out and tell him, but I..."

Grissom cuts her off. "To be honest I'm kind of glad about that."

Sara smirked, having a feeling on why he felt that way. "So there is another set of eyes on me?" Grissom looked down a little shyly, making Sara walk over to the other side of his desk, and after placing her hand on his shoulder, she spoke softly. "Believe me Grissom if the roles were reversed I will feel exactly the same, but you just have to trust me that I'll make the right choices when I'm out in the field."

He looked up at her before speaking softly in return. "You know my concern isn't only about our unborn child."

"I know sweetie, it's the whole package." He smiled a little brightly as she finished. "I'll let Nick keep an eye on me from time to time if it will make you less worried, but I don't want either of you two being overprotective or that will drive me crazy, ok?"

He took a breath and nodded. "Ok, and I'll talk to Nick."

"Thank you." After another pause, she removed her hand. "I'll see you later at home."

"Ok."

They share one smile before she started walking toward and out the door, and Grissom watched her until she was out of the room before he took a breath and got right back to looking at the files again so he could sign them off and get home to his girls.

* * *

AN: Hope it was ok. Please Review.


	3. A Night to Themselves

AN: Warning: Implied/Suggestive adult behavior. Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: A Night to Themselves

Later that Evening

While Sara was in the shower, Grissom was preparing dinner when there was a knock on the door, and after looking at his watch, he smiled before shouting out so Mackenzie could hear him from her room.

"Honey, your mom should be at the front door."

With Annie and Keith coming back from their honeymoon tonight, Mackenzie will be back on the regular schedule when it came to which parent she'll be staying with during the weekday and weekends.

Grissom was barely halfway to the door when Mackenzie came running past him, so he stopped and chuckled as she went through the safety words, then when she really felt that her mother was actually on the other side of the door, she opened it and gave her mom and step-dad a very big smile.

"Mommy!"

Annie's eyes lit up too as she reached for her little girl and picked her up very quickly, words couldn't express how much she had missed her.

Even though it was a very unforgettable and romantic honeymoon, and while she may be without her a few days here and there when she's with her father, the more distance between them affected her more than she would have liked.

"Oh, I missed you so much honey. Did you have a good time with your dad?"

Mackenzie pulled back so she could look into her mother's eyes with a smile. "I did. You have fun too?"

Keith answered that while he placed his hand on the small of Annie's back. "We both did sweetheart."

Not missing a beat, she asked so innocently. "What did you do that was so fun?"

There was a pause while the newly married couple smiled a little bigger, but before any one could ask a question to divert this questioning by the little girl, Sara walked into the room with a smile. "Hi Annie, Keith."

Thankful for the interruption, the couple smiled at her and responded kindly as they walked into the condo, and as Keith was shutting the door, Annie sets her daughter down and said. "Honey, why don't you get your things so we can leave and have dinner."

Mackenzie nodded before rushing to her room, leaving the grown-ups alone.

There was a short pause before Grissom asked. "You want anything to drink?"

They shook their heads no before Annie looked at Grissom with curiosity. "But you could tell me why you are planning on getting a house? If you don't mind me asking that is."

He cleared his throat as Sara stopped next to her husband, who had placed his hand on the small of her back as he spoke. "We just thought it was time for Mackenzie to have more room, and a better backyard than the one she's got."

"I can see that, but I have a feeling there is more to it, especially since you are doing it now...Like I don't know, you're expanding the Grissom family tree?"

Grissom spoke as calmly as he could, even though he was bursting with pride and wanting to shout it out, but held back. "No comment."

Annie chuckled. "I get it, don't want to say anything yet." Then she got a little more serious. "But if it was true, then I'm happy for you two."

They could see the truth, but they weren't ready to share the information, obviously except for one exception, so Grissom just nodded with a smile on his face. "Well, thank you for your future congratulations then."

They all smiled as Mackenzie came back into the living room with her backpack, which contained her schoolwork, and a duffel bag for other clothes and items, then after setting them on the floor next to her mom, she took the few steps to her father before he picked her up and hugged her. "I love you honey, have fun at your mom's and I'll see you Thursday."

"Ok, daddy, love you too."

After they pulled back, she leaned over so she could give and receive a kiss to and from Sara, who had also told her she loved her.

"Love you too, mommy Sara."

After one more hug between father and daughter, he sets her down, then once the rest of the them said goodbye/goodnight, Grissom walked them toward the door and opened it so they could walk out.

When they were out, and after Grissom sees them get into their vehicle, he closes the front door with a small sigh, already missing his little girl. It didn't matter how many times he had to give her up for even a day, being a part time father was still hard on him.

Sara stopped next to her husband, placed her arm around his shoulders and spoke softly, breaking him from his thoughts. "I know how you feel babe, but just think, you won't only be a part-time father for long."

He smiled as he turned his head to look at his beautiful wife. "And that makes me so happy. I can't wait."

Her eyes sparkled back. "Me neither."

They kissed softly before pulling back and heading to the kitchen so they could start their meal.

* * *

Once dinner was made and they had eaten it, they did the dishes together before heading to the bedroom, and after awhile of just relaxing, Sara walked in the bathroom to get ready to turn in for the evening before shift while Grissom was setting up the room romantically by using candles and putting on soft music.

When Sara walked out of the bathroom in her blue nighty, she smiled while hearing the music and seeing the candles lit. "I take it you had more than sleep on your mind tonight?"

He smiled as he walked into the middle of the room wearing nothing but boxers, before replying with his hand held out. "Only if you want." He pulled her close to him once she was close enough to touch, then she wrapped her arms around his neck as he continued softly. "I figured with it just being us tonight, we could..."

She cuts him off with a kiss, not that he as complaining or anything, and when they pulled back a little breathless, they put their foreheads together as she whispered. "I accept."

He pulled back and cupped her cheek before running his thumb up and down, making her close her eyes while that familiar tingling feeling shot through her body, then he leaned toward her and kissed her again, and there was no hesitation on her part when it came to responding.

Once he pulled back again, he kissed her cheek before going down towards her neck, which she moved her head to the side give him better access, and when he pulled back shortly after, she opened her passion filled eyes and looked into his as he moved his fingers slowly up her right arm so they could go to her shoulder before sliding the thin strap down her arm, then he did the same thing on the other side before going back in for another kiss as the garment slid down her body, revealing her in nothing but her undergarments.

They pulled back only when they needed air and he picked her up bridal-style, which made her smirk as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You won't be pulling that move much longer."

He smiled tenderly as he walked them toward the bed. "Maybe, but..." He paused so he could lay her down gently then continued softly as he moved so he was now above her. "You'll still be the most beautiful woman in the world to me."

Sara's eyes started to tear up as she asked while cupping his cheek. "Yeah? You'll still think that."

He turned his head to kiss the palm of her hand before looking down at her now with tears in his eyes. "Absolutely. Every month your stomach grows only shows us that we have created something special. This is a gift, something to celebrate, and any man who can't see that with their loved one, has to be pretty blind. I'm going to look at you with nothing but love for the next 9 months and beyond. As I've said before, I'm all in."

Sniffling, she whispered. "I love you so much, I can't believe you are in my life."

"I can't believe you are in mine either, and I love you too."

He leaned down and kissed her softly before pulling back one more time to look into her eyes for one more purpose, and after another smile from her, he kissed her again, and again without any thoughts of stopping, and she was right there with him as they showed their love and passion for one another.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked the GSR moment. Please Review.


	4. Telling Mackenzie

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter. They tell Mackenzie about the baby, find out how she reacts.

* * *

Chapter 4: Telling Mackenzie

3 months later

After putting the dishes in the dishwasher after having their dinner, Sara and Grissom smiled at one another before taking each other's hand and walking toward the living room, where Mackenzie was at the coffee table drawing/coloring a picture for her Grandma Betty since they were going on a trip tomorrow to visit her.

The little girl's drawing was interrupted when Grissom cleared his throat and said. "Sweetheart, can Sara and I talk to you for a minute?"

Since Sara and Grissom had a plan on telling his mother about the baby during their weekend visit, and the gang after they get back from their trip, they wanted Mackenzie to know before everybody else.

Mackenzie placed her yellow crayon down on the coffee table and looked at her father with a smile. "Sure, daddy."

Sara and Grissom sat down on the couch, leaving the middle seat open before he pats it and asked. "Come here, please." Mackenzie gets up from her spot on the floor and walks toward the couch before sitting down where her father had patted, then after a pause, he continued. "Remember awhile ago when we were talking about adding to the family?"

Mackenzie paused for a second before she nodded. "Yeah."

Grissom started to show a smile as he cupped his little girl's cheek. "Well, now we aren't just talking about it, it's really happening. I hope you are ready to be a big sister."

Mackenzie started to smile. "Wow, really?"

Sara placed her hand on her step-daughter's leg and replied. "Yep, and I bet you'll be the best big sister in the world."

McKenzie just nodded as she commented. "I'll sure try." They smiled and waited for her to ask questions or to act a little more excited, but she just cleared her throat and asked. "Can I go back to my picture now?"

Grissom nodded, still a little stunned about his daughter's mellow response. "Uh, yeah sure." As she was getting up from the couch, he asked. "Ladybug, are you ok about this? Because you can ask whatever you want."

She gave her father a little smile with a nod. "Sure daddy, I'm happy for you and mommy Sara." Then she kneels back down at the coffee table so she could finish her picture.

Sara and Grissom watched her in silence for a few seconds, then just before Grissom could speak to her again, Sara places her hand on his thigh and shakes her head, so after a look between them, he nods and gets up from the couch before walking toward the bedroom so he could leave his girls alone for a one-on-one talk.

Sara gets up from the couch not long after Grissom was out of the room and walks over toward the coffee table before sitting down on the floor across from the little girl she loved as if she was her own, then she took a breath and started to speak while watching her use the blue crayon for her sky. "Mackenzie, I'm not going to lie and say that nothing is going to change once the baby is here, because having a baby will change everything and it's going to take time to get use to, but sweetie." She paused and moved her hand across the table to touch the little girl's hand to stop her movement, then waited for the five year old to look her right in the eyes before she continued with tears in them. "The one thing that won't ever change though, is how I feel about you. You my not be mine biologically, but you are mine in my heart. I love you as if you my daughter, I see you as my daughter, and I will fight anybody who disagrees with that. No one in this world, present or future, will change that. I promise."

Mackenzie started to smile with tears in her eyes. "Really?"

Sara sniffled as she raised her hand up and stuck out her pinky. "Pinky Swear."

Mackenzie's eyes get wide as she saw her pinky, knowing how important those are, then she spoke in a amazement tone. "That's for keeps."

Sara smiled with a nod. "I know, and so are you."

Mackenzie wrapped her pinky around her step-mother's for a few seconds before she released it and went to her side of the table before they hugged tightly, then after they pulled back, Sara cupped her cheek and continued. "And as for your father, you do know that he loves you so much, right?"

Mackenzie nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I'm his little ladybug."

Sara chuckled with a nod. "And you'll always be."

After Mackenzie nodded again, she took a breath and apologized. "I'm sorry. I guess I should have showed a little more happiness, because I really am."

"It's ok, it can be shocking news at first, just know that if you need any questions answered, all you have to do is ask them, especially to your father. He loves to answer questions." Mackenzie chuckled with a nod, knowing that was so true.

She could ask so many questions and he would answer them all, and the best part is that he never seemed annoyed with her either. He would just look at her with joy as she soaked up whatever facts he was telling her.

When they had calmed down from the laughing, Mackenzie gets into another hug with her step-mom and whispered. "I love you, mommy Sara."

Sara squeezed her tight, whispering back. "Oh baby, I love you so much too."

After they pulled back, Mackenzie asked. "Can I finish my picture now? I want to give it to Grandma Betty."

"You betcha, and how about when you are done we can watch a movie together."

Mackenzie smiled. "Ok, I would like that."

Sara smiled in return. "And so would we."

After Sara watched Mackenzie sit back down at her spot again, she gets up and heads to the bedroom before stopping in the doorway so she could watch her husband pack his suitcase.

He stopped what he was doing when he felt her presence before looking at her. "So?"

Sara walked into the room with a smile. "Everything should be ok now. I think she just needed a little reassuring."

Grissom nodded in understanding, then took a breath. "We'll just have to make sure to set some alone time for her once the baby comes."

"I agree, and we can start that tonight with a family movie."

Grissom smiled and cupped his wife's cheek. "Good idea."

She smirked. "I do have some of those from time to time."

"And you know which one is my favorite?"

There wasn't even a pause when she replied with love in her eyes. "Saying yes to marrying you."

He looked at her with nothing but love in his eyes as he replied while running his thumb up and down. "Absolutely."

He brought her closer to him and they kissed softly, then after they pulled back, Grissom continued his packing while she started hers.

* * *

About 15 minutes passed when they were interrupted by Mackenzie. "I'm ready when you guys are."

They looked at the little girl with smiles on their faces before Grissom walked up to her, picked her up and tickled her a little, making her giggle and squirm, then spoke when she calmed down. "And we'll be ready once we have the popcorn. Want to help?"

Mackenzie wrapped her arms around her father with a nod. "I would love to."

"Ok, we'll do that as Sara gets the movie started."

They looked at Sara with the same type of look, making her heart melt as she nodded with the smile still on her face. "It will be ready by the time you two come back."

They nodded before father carried his daughter out of the room, and as they headed toward the kitchen, Mackenzie spoke in another apologetic tone. "I'm sorry daddy if I didn't seem happy about the baby at first."

Grissom sets his little girl on top of the counter, then he places his hands on each side of her and spoke with an understanding and loving look in his eyes. "Getting news like that can be a little shocking. I understand. But know that nobody can..."

Mackenzie cuts him off with a nod. "Replace the love you have for me."

He moved one of his hands and cupped her little cheek as he continued with tears in his eyes. "You got that right ladybug, you will always be special to me and have a special place in my heart. And while my time will have to be divided once the baby comes. I promise that we'll set some time for when it can just be us three, or even just you and me, ok?"

Mackenzie nodded with a smile, which was brighter than when they first told her the baby news, as she replied. "Ok." Then she continued in a confident tone. "And forget what I said before about trying to be the best big sister, I will be."

Grissom chuckled before he kissed her on the cheek and wrapped his arms around her for a hug, which she reciprocated as he whispered. "I had no doubts about that one. I love you."

"Love you too, daddy. Always."

After pulling back, they got the popcorn started and waited for it be done, then once it was and they had their drinks, they headed back to the bedroom so they could enjoy some family time.

* * *

AN: Hope it was ok. Grandma Betty Finds out about the baby and they'll be getting a surprise phone call next chapter. Please Review.


	5. Going to Grandma's

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Going to Grandma's

After waking up bright and early the next morning, they had breakfast, changed and finished packing what little they had left to do, including Mackenzie's things, then when they were settled in the vehicle, Sara started a movie with their portable DVD player for Mackenzie before the family set out on their trip.

Hours, and a few stops for bathroom breaks later, Grissom was finally pulling the vehicle in the driveway to his childhood home.

They had barley gotten out of the vehicle when the front door to the one story house opened. Then a few seconds later Mackenzie shouted. "Grandma!" before running toward the older woman, which her eyes were lighting up seeing the little girl.

By the time granddaughter and grandmother had pulled back from one another, Sara and Grissom was near them with the bags, so Betty happily greeted her son and daughter-in law before they walked to and in the house.

Once they were settled in the living room with some cool drinks they did a little small talk, getting caught up on everyone's life, then when he felt the time was right, Grissom looked at his daughter with a smile. "Sweetie, don't you have to show grandma something?"

Mackenzie's eyes shot up with a smile as she stood up from sitting on the carpeted floor. "Oh yeah! I'll be right back." Then she ran toward her father's childhood bedroom so she could get the picture she had drawn for her grandmother, although the vision of her picture had changed after she found out about the baby.

When the little girl was out of the room, Betty looked at her son with curiosity, so Grissom just signed with a smile. _'I don't want to ruin the surprise, but she drew you a picture.'_

Of course there was more to that, but they wanted Mackenzie to tell her about the baby and the picture was the perfect way.

Betty nodded with a smile, then just as she was finishing a drink of her lemonade, Mackenzie came running back in the living room with the picture in her hand.

Betty sets her glass down on the coaster that was on an end table next to her recliner before taking the picture from her granddaughter. She looked at the beautiful yellow sun, blue sky, Green grass with a few colorful flowers, then when she got to the stick figure people, her eyes got wide as she saw that one of the stick figures, her father, was holding what looked like a baby.

She immediately looked at her son with tears in her questioning eyes, making Grissom smile with a nod. _'Yes mom, a baby, you're going to be a grandmother again.'_

Betty sniffled as she looked up at her granddaughter, then she placed the picture in her lap before signing. _'It's beautiful, sweetheart. I love it.'_

Even though she was nowhere near the level of signing as her parents, or grandmother for that matter, she had been learning the language longer than she could remember, so she knew what her grandmother had 'said', and she signed back with a smile. _'Thank you, grandma.'_

After they shared a hug, Betty stood up from her seat and walked toward her son, who had stood up, and they shared a loving hug, then after she hugged her daughter-in law, she signed. _'Congratulations, I'm so happy for you two.'_

Sara signed back this time. _'Thank you, it really means a lot.'_

Betty nodded before turning around to look at her granddaughter. _'Want to help in the kitchen?'_

Mackenzie nodded before they headed toward the kitchen so they could start dinner, leaving Sara and Grissom alone.

They turned and smiled at one another before Sara spoke. "Well, she seemed really happy about the baby news."

Grissom smirked. "Of course she is, we are giving her something she's always wanted." He paused before he smirked again. "More grandchildren."

As she started to chuckle while placing her on his chest, Grissom's phone started to ring, so he pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID then told Sara who it was before answering it.

"It's Victoria."

Sara nodded in understanding that it was their realtor as Grissom started to speak to her. "Hi Victoria, what's going on?"

Without hesitating, she answered in a happy tone. "I believe I have found the perfect house for you and your family. Now, technically it won't be on the market until the end of next week, but I thought you might want early knowledge because I don't know how long it will be available once it does, it is a nice place with a reasonable price."

"We would love to check it out, but we won't be back into town until Wednesday afternoon."

After staying with his mom until Sunday, they were going up to San Francisco to visit Sara's old colleagues since it's been awhile. Plus, she wanted to see Logan's newborn daughter, which was his and his wife's second child.

"I'll tell you what, I'll send you pictures first, and if you like what you see then we'll set up a time for you to look at it Wednesday evening or Thursday morning, whatever works for you."

"Alright sounds good. We'll let you know, and thank you for the heads up."

Victoria smiled on her end of the phone. "That's why you are paying me. Enjoy your trip."

"Thanks again, bye Victoria."

"Bye."

After he hung up, Sara was giving him a hopeful look, and he smiled as he reached to cup her cheek. "It could be the one we've been looking for. We'll see some pictures and if we like what we see, we'll view the house even before it's on the market."

Sara smiled. "I really hope it's the one."

Grissom nodded before bringing her in his arms. "Me too."

They knew they weren't going to find their dream house the next day after they decided to take that route, but they were hoping to be settled in before the baby was born.

* * *

Later that evening

Once the family had dinner, they looked at the pictures of the house that were sent to his email, which everybody in fact loved everything they saw. Of course Sara and Grissom would have to look at the house in person to really know if it's the one they've been looking for, but the pictures looked very promising.

After making sure Mackenzie would be fine with Betty, Sara and Grissom took a blanket and started to walk toward the beach to enjoy the last of the sunset.

When they made it there, Grissom placed the blanket on the sand before sitting down, then after helping Sara down, she settled in between his legs with her back against his chest before he kissed her temple, making her smile as he wrapped his arms around her stomach, and she placed her hands on top of his as they sighed in content.

It was quiet for awhile, which neither one minded since these moments were cherished just as much as their more intimate ones, and only when the last of the sun disappeared, Sara spoke in an amazed tone. "Can you think of a more beautiful spot to watch the sunset than the beach?"

He smiled as he whispered in her ear. "Anywhere with you."

Sara smiled as lightly tapped his arm. "I'm serious."

"I am too." She chuckled while shaking her head, and if he was looking at her he would have seen her eyes roll, but of course she would be smiling with her eyes sparkling at his words, then he kissed her temple again and continued. "But you're right, the beach is on top of the list of seeing a sunset, a sunrise too." After he said that another thought crossed his mind. "Do you ever miss going to the beach whenever you want?"

There was a slight pause before she answered. "When I first moved to Vegas I did a lot, but eventually I got someone, or should I say a few people, in my life that made me miss it less."

He smiled shyly, knowing she was mostly talking about him and Mackenzie, then he cleared his throat and asked. "What would you say to visiting more beaches in the future?"

Sara smiled, thinking how great it would be to have more family vacations, before replying. "I'll admit it's great to think about."

Grissom chuckled before replying. "Don't worry, we will be more than thinking about it, I promise."

Sara turned her body so she could look him in the eyes. "Yeah?"

Grissom nodded with a smile. "Yeah."

There was a second pause before she asked him another question. "Are you ok?

Grissom chuckled again. "Of course, why are you asking me that?"

She chuckled back as she shook her head. "I don't know, I mean don't get me wrong I loved the last three weeks, but you kind of surprised me and the team when you told us you wanted to take some time off work, so you haven't stepped a foot in the lab since, and now you're talking about going on more family trips, meaning taking more time off. I just don't know where this is coming from."

"I understand what you mean, but I promise, I'm completely fine. I'm still dedicated to my job, but I want to make my family my first priority, and I feel we could use more vacations in the future, you with me on this?"

Seeing the truth in his eyes and loving this side of him, she nodded as she cupped his cheek while replying with love in her eyes. "All the way, babe."

They leaned toward one another and kissed softly before putting their foreheads together and closing their eyes, imagining how amazing their future trips will be with their growing family.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. Telling the team next chapter. Please Review.

*Him taking time off was another version of his sabbatical*


	6. Something Positive Today

AN: Slight hints for the episode: "Monster in the box". Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: Something Positive Today

5 days later

When the Grissom family arrived back in Vegas after their wonderful trip, they headed toward the address of the house their realtor wanted them to look at in person, then after they did that, which seeing it for the first time they knew they found their home, Grissom drove toward Annie's place to drop of Mackenzie.

After arriving at her townhouse, Grissom gets out of the vehicle with Mackenzie, who had given a kiss to Sara before she did, and they walked toward the front door before he started knocking.

A few seconds later the door opened and a smiling Annie kneeled down just before Mackenzie smiled and wrapped her arms around her mother. "Hi, mommy."

They held one another tight as they said how much they missed one another, then as they were pulling back, she asked. "Did you have a good time, sweetie?"

Mackenzie nodded with a smile. "Very much. I got to hold a baby."

After seeing Logan's little girl, Mackenzie wanted to hold her, which no one took their eyes off her for a second as she did, but they ended up having nothing to worry about, Logan even praised her and said she would be an excellent big sister one day, not knowing she'll be one sooner than he thinks, and that made Mackenzie brighten up at his nice comment.

Annie smiled. "Wow, I bet that was fun."

Mackenzie smiled with a nod. "It really was."

Grissom kneeled down with a smile so he could hug his little girl, and after they pulled back, he cupped her cheek. "I love you, ladybug. I'll see you Sunday, ok?"

"Ok daddy, love you too."

Grissom kissed her cheek before he stood up, which by now Annie was standing too, then he cleared his throat and said. "Thank you again for letting me take her."

Since Mackenzie would be with her dad a lot longer than their agreement, Grissom had asked for more time, and Annie didn't hesitate to accept it, especially after finding out he wanted to take her to visit his mom.

Annie just waved it off with a smile before replying. "It's no problem. I bet they had a nice visit."

"They really did, it's always a special time watching them."

She smiled with a nod because she got that same feeling when she was watching her mom and Mackenzie together, then she cleared her throat and spoke again. "Alright, I'll see you Sunday afternoon, usual drop off place?"

About 95% of the time their drop off place, when they weren't too busy, was the park, a place Mackenzie loved very much.

"Yeah that should be fine, I'll see you then. Bye Annie."

"Bye, Gil."

After one more goodbye with his daughter, Grissom turned and headed back toward the vehicle, while Sara waved bye to Mackenzie and Annie.

When Grissom made it back to the vehicle, he got in before driving them toward their condo for some rest since Sara was heading back to work later tonight.

* * *

Hours later

After showering and changing into her work clothes, Sara walks out of the master bathroom and sees her husband sitting on the bed with his work clothes on, tying his shoes, so she said with a smile. "You know you don't have to go in tonight, right?"

He was technically still on his sabbatical until Monday, and while there was no doubt in his mind that it was a much needed/deserved break, he was ready to get back to work.

Grissom nodded with a smile as he stood up from the bed. "I know, and while it's been great being out of the lab and not getting interrupted with work every second, I'm ready to get back in there."

Sara cupped his cheek with an understanding look. "Ok, I respect your choice, just as long as you're up to it."

"I really am."

They smiled at one another before sharing a soft kiss.

After they pulled back, Sara walked toward the bed with her shoes and socks so she could put them on, then once they were fully ready, they walked out of the condo and got into his vehicle before Grissom drove them to the lab.

When they arrived there, they walked in and Sara headed toward the locker room while Grissom went his office. He then opened the door and turned on the light once he was there before turning his attention to his desk, which made him sigh because not only did he notice a cardboard medium-sized box sitting there but a bunch of mail and files were pilled on top of it.

Before he started his sabbatical he told the team that anything addressed to the lab, or lab business then just place it in his office and he would deal with it when he came back to work, and they had respected that. But looking at everything that was pilled up, a part of him wished they hadn't listened to him because he doesn't know how long this will take him to get straightened out.

He sighed again before walking toward his messy desk, then he placed his briefcase down on the floor next it before picking up the mail and files and setting it to the side so he could deal with the box first, which he was looking at it with curiosity as he started to open it. But the moment he could look inside, his curisoty turned to shock when he saw a miniature crime scene inside.

Before his thoughts could continue, he picked up the box and started walking toward his office door so he could take it to the layout room, and just as he walked out of his office, Catherine's voice was heard to the side of him. "I heard you were..."

But he cuts her off immediately because small talk wasn't on his mind at the moment. "Catherine, layout room right now!"

She didn't say anymore after the tone of his voice was heard and just did what he said, and after they were in the room, he sets the box down on the table before pulling some latex gloves out of his jacket pocket so he could pick up the miniature model out of the box and set it on the table, revealing to Catherine on why her longtime friend/boss was very tense.

In hers, and everybody else's mind, the miniature case was closed a month ago. In fact that was one of the reasons Grissom took a sabbatical, but now looking at the newest miniature she had a feeling, which she was sure everybody else would be thinking the same thing, it looked like they were back to the start on finding who had actually done it.

* * *

After shift

By the end of their double shift their mood was completely down, considering one, the miniature killer case was officially reopened, and two, the detectives had lost one of their own, and even though they didn't really hang out with them very much outside of the crime scenes, they felt the loss too.

Grissom walked into the break room, where his team was sitting at the table in silence, and he cleared his throat before speaking. "Sara and I were planning on inviting you guys over tonight, but considering on what happened we can res..."

Nick cuts him off while shaking his head. "No, man. Let's at least have something positive happen today. Unless of course you really do want to reschedule."

Sara and Grissom look at one another, and he gave her a look that said it was up to her, so she smiled as she stood up from her seat before looking at the team. "You're right Nicky, and what Grissom and I have to share is something really positive."

The team smiled, which of course Nick was subtly giving her a knowing one, before Grissom spoke again. "Alright, it's settled then. Get some rest and we'll see everybody around seven."

Once the team nodded, they stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Sara and Grissom alone, and she asked when she turned around to look at him. "Are you ok?"

She knew how this case affected him before, but now having to reopen it, she knew his emotions could be all over the place.

He took a breath and nodded. "Yeah, I will be."

Still showing his worried look, Sara continued in a soothing tone, even though she also wanted to put a comforting hand on his cheek or shoulder, but considering where they were she knew she couldn't. "I know you're still worried, but we will solve this case."

"We thought we already did, and look where that has gotten us?"

"Yeah, but I have faith in our team, in you, that it will happen."

He knew that some cases could become cold, and honestly a part of him was afraid this one will become that way too, but seeing the faith in her eyes only wanted him to prove that they could do it, and that's what will keep him going until it was closed.

He nodded a few seconds later once that last thought came to his mind. "Then we will, and I won't stop until it's solved, no matter how long it will take me."

Sara nodded with a smile. "There's the Grissom I know and love."

He smiled a little back. "Thank you for having my back."

"Always, babe." After a pause, she asked. "You ready to get out of here. I think we should get a little rest before our guests arrive."

He nodded before they walked out of the break room so they could get their things and leave the lab.

* * *

Hours later

After a couple of hours of rest, they got ready for their team to show up, and once they did they decided to order some pizza, so while they were waiting for it to arrive, Warrick asked. "So, what's the big news you have to share?"

Sitting on his lap while they were sitting on the couch, Sara shared a smile with her husband before Grissom replied to his team with a smile of his own. "Actually, there is more than one piece of news."

As they sat there with curiosity, which of course Nick still felt he knew some of what they were going to say, Sara continued. "First of all we are moving into a bigger place, we thought it was time to upgrade."

They waited patiently for the second part before Grissom finished while he placed his hand on her stomach. "And because we'll need another room for our newest addition to our family."

It was silent for a few seconds because of the shock, then their smiles got bigger and they started to cheer and congratulate them on their wonderful news.

Once they calmed down from the excitement, Catherine asked. "How did Mackenzie take the news of a new baby?"

Grissom cleared his throat before answering. "She was a little shocked about it at first, and I bet feeling a little overwhelmed, but we believe she's coming around. She knows things will be a little different once the baby comes, but..."

Sara cuts him off with as she placed her hand on top of his that was still on her stomach. "Not an once on how much we love her. We're going to try everything we can to make her see that."

They nodded in agreement as Greg said. "And we'll do everything in our power to make her see that too. I mean how can we not love that little girl?"

They were once again all in agreement, making Grissom smile with pride as he looked the wonderful people who had been in his corner for years. "Thanks guys."

Nick answered that. "No problem, Griss. That's what families are for."

There was a nice warm moment of them just looking at one another with sparkles in their eyes and smiles before it was interrupted when there was a knock on the door, and after answering it and finding out it was their food, Grissom took care of the bill before they put pizza on their paper plates and started eating with a little small talk and laughing, everybody enjoying this wonderful news, despite it being one of their more emotional days at work.

* * *

AN: Hope it was ok. A little twist will happen in the next chapter. Please review.

*Also enjoy the rest of your weekend.*


	7. Celebration Interrupted

AN: Thanks for the reviews, and I just want to clarify that this chapter is more of a turn in the story than a twist since the main twist, the one you guys are looking for, won't happen for a few more chapters, so sorry about the confusion.

* * *

Chapter 7: Celebration Interrupted

1 Month later

When it was finally time to move into their new house, Victoria gave the happy couple the keys to it and wished them good luck.

Now after three days of moving, the condo was officially empty and cleaned, but before Sara and Grissom took one final step out together, he took a moment to look around one last time.

Outside of his first few weeks in Vegas, this has been the only place he called home while living here, and there was some wonderful moments he had in this place, a lot he never dreamed of ever having, especially the last five years of his life.

When he made it back to the living room, Sara was standing by the front door with a smile on her face while her hand was held out. "You ready, babe?"

He walked over to her, stopped and looked back for one more look, then he looked at his wife with a smile as he placed his hand into hers. "Yeah, let's start the next phase of our future."

They leaned forward and kissed for the last time in here before she whispered against his lips. "You got it."

After they pulled back, she lead them outside as he shut the door behind him before they started walking toward his vehicle, which had a couple of more boxes, so they could head to their new house.

* * *

After arriving at their new place, they get out of the vehicle and grabbed the boxes, Grissom taking the heavier one of the two, before walking up their walkway to their two-story, two-garage house that came with a full bathroom and four bedrooms upstairs, including a master bedroom with its own full bathroom, then downstairs there was a half bathroom and another room they were planning on using for their home office. The living room and dinning room were very spacious, along with a nice/new kitchen that had state of the art appliances, and that was a very good selling point, especially for Grissom. The backyard wasn't too shabby either, it came with a deck and a very nice, big yard, something Mackenzie was very excited about, especially when they told her she could pick out a play structure.

Once they walked into the house, they heard their friends laughing and talking in the kitchen, so the couple headed toward the back of the house, where the kitchen was, and when they made it into the room, they set the boxes down on the kitchen counter as Grissom asked. "Where is Mackenzie?"

Nick smiled from the round dinning room table. "She's up in her room."

They nodded in understanding as Catherine asked with a sparkle in her eye. "So, two extra bedrooms, are you guys trying to tell us that a few more little Grissoms are in the plans?"

The team smiled as Sara smirked. "Maybe, but as of right now, they are guest rooms."

The team then nodded in understanding as Grissom asked. "So, for helping us out, what would you like for us to order in? I'm sure you guys are getting hungry."

Warrick gets up from another chair he was sitting on at the table. "Can I have a rain check? I need to get some rest for tonight's shift."

Once the rest of them pretty much said the same thing, Grissom waved it off with a smile. "Of course, how about this weekend?"

They nodded in agreement as Catherine spoke while they all walked out of the kitchen to head toward the front door. "Sounds like a plan."

After saying goodbye, they closed the door before Grissom looked at Sara. "What do you think?"

She looked around their furnished living room before looking at him again with a smile. "Looks even better with our things in here."

He smiled back before they pecked each other on the lips, then after pulling back they headed upstairs so they could see how Mackenzie was liking the new place now that she had her things here too.

* * *

Hours later

The family of three, plus the unborn Grissom, was just finishing eating a simple dinner when the doorbell rung from the front door, making Mackenzie smile as she got up from her seat at the table. "That could be mommy."

Since it was Annie's turn to have her, she was coming over to pick her up.

Grissom smiled. "Just make sure you know it is before you open the door."

"Ok, daddy."

She then ran out of the room as Sara and Grissom set their plates on the counter before they headed toward the living room, and as they got there, Mackenzie had a hold of her mother's arm and was taking her upstairs with a smile. "Daddy, I'm going to show mommy my new room."

They chuckled as Grissom said. "Ok, sweetie." Then when mother and daughter were halfway up there, Grissom asked Annie. "You want something to drink?"

"Uh, tea if you have any made. But don't worry about it if you don't."

"Alright."

After a nod, Sara and Grissom headed back toward the kitchen while Mackenzie was talking and showing her room to her mother.

A few minutes later, Annie found her way to the kitchen and Sara and Grissom smiled at her, which she smiled back as she grabbed the glass of tea from him. "Thank you." Grissom nodded as she took a sip, then after she swallowed she spoke. "She's really happy about her room, and what she's getting in the backyard." She stopped a second to get another drink, then continued, almost in a serious tone. "I see you're trying to show me up, first a house with a nice backyard, then a new sibling on the way."

Sara responded to that in a concerned tone. "Annie, we assure you that's not..."

Annie then cuts her off now with a smile and smirk on her face. "Relax, I was only joking." They chuckled as Annie continued after looking around the beautiful room. "You guys deserve this." Then she looked into their eyes. "You deserve any good things you get in the future."

They smiled again as Grissom placed his hand on the small of Sara's back. "Thank you, and maybe one day you and Keith will have all that you want too."

He knew Annie's dream was to have more than one kid, and he hoped it was in the cards for her. Just because they ended didn't mean he stopped wishing good things for her.

She nodded and took another sip before answering. "I hope so too."

After a couple of minutes of small talk, Mackenzie came into the room with her bags, her favorite stuffed animal, cubby, and a few books to read.

Annie handed the empty glass to Grissom before asking her daughter. "You ready?"

"Yeah mommy."

Sara kneeled down with her arms out. "Come say goodnight, sweetie."

Mackenzie smiled at her step-mom before walking over to her and they shared a hug, a kiss and I love you's, then after Grissom gave his wife a kiss on the check, he offered to walk them out, so Annie and Sara said goodbye in the kitchen before Mackenzie lead her parents toward the front door.

When they stopped at the door, Annie opened it while father and daughter shared their goodbyes.

"I love you, ladybug."

"Love you too, daddy."

"I'll see you later in the week."

"Ok."

After pulling back from their hug, Mackenzie turned to walk out of house while Grissom stood up, then him and Annie shared a smile. "I'm truly happy for you."

His eyes were bright with pride, not only for her words but because right now he felt like he was on top of the world. His future was looking very bright, brighter than ever before.

"Thank you, Annie. Have a goodnight."

"You too."

She then turned around so she could walk out of the house, shutting the door behind her.

He sighed happily before walking back into the kitchen, then smiled as he walked up to Sara, who was at the sink washing up the remaining dishes, but she stopped with a smile when she felt her husband's arms around her and his lips on her cheek for a kiss.

A second later he whispered. "So, we have this new house to ourselves tonight. What ever should we do with our free time?"

She smiled wider as she turned around in his arms before wrapping her arms around his neck and whispered as she moved closer to his lips. "I think with two great minds we can think of some..."  
She gets cut off when his lips finally touched hers, but she wasn't complaining one bit.

After a few passionate minutes, they pulled back breathlessly, and when their foreheads touched, she whispered. "I'll meet you upstairs in a few minutes."

He pulled back and cupped her cheek with a smile. "You got it."

They shared one more small peck on the lips, and after one more loving look while he ran his thumb up and down her cheek, he stepped back and turned so he could walk out of the room, and the wonderful feeling he's been having stayed with him, until he heard a dish break on the kitchen floor and a scared tone from his wife calling out his name. "Grissom!"

He turned from the stairs and ran back into the kitchen to see his wife on the kitchen floor as she was holding her stomach, and when she looked up at him, her face had matched the tone she had used just seconds ago. "I think something is wrong, something doesn't feel right."

He walked right up to her and kneeled down so he could pick her up, then after being mindful of the glass on the floor, he wasted no time carrying her out to the vehicle, and once she was in the passenger seat, she sniffled. "Hurry."

He nodded and cupped her cheek while he was hiding how scared he really was. "It's going to be ok, I won't let anything happen to you or the baby, I promise."

She nodded with a clinch as she felt pain again, and he took his hand off her cheek so he could rush to lock the door before running back to the vehicle so he could take her to the hospital, and despite the confidence of everything being ok, he still hoped and prayed everything would be. He couldn't lose either of them, he just couldn't.

* * *

AN: Uh oh, just when everything was going right. Find out what happens next chapter. I promise I won't make you wait too long. Please Review.


	8. A Change in plans

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter. Find out what happens next.

* * *

Chapter 8: A Change in plans

Hours later

Driving back home was very quiet while Sara's hand was on his thigh, which had been there from the moment he pulled the vehicle out of the hospital parking lot.

Once he pulled into their driveway, he pressed the button to open the garage, and when it was, he drove in before parking, then pressed the button for the garage door to close, took his wife's hand from his thigh and kissed it before looking over at her, asking in a concerned tone. "How are you doing, honey?"

After going through that scare she still felt a little dazed, so it took her a second or two to process what he had asked, then she cleared her throat and places her free hand on her stomach and looked at him before speaking quietly. "I'm ok now."

He gave her slight nod with a relieved look before asking. "What do you want to tell the team?"

"The truth, that my maternity leave is starting a little earlier than planned, so you guys will be one person short, unless you hire a temporary replacement."

A strong recommendation of eliminating as much stress out of her life as possible, made Sara decide that she would step away from the lab for the time being.

Her husband gave her a look, and Sara responded while squeezing his hand. "I know that you feel bad for me about leaving the lab earlier than planned, but the health of our baby is the most important thing to me, and I'll do anything for our little one."

Grissom gave her a smile as he replied. "And your health too, don't forget how important you are."

She gave him a smile/smirk in return. "Especially to you."

He chuckled as he leaned over the middle console. "Well, that should go without saying."

After kissing her on the cheek, he pulled back while they both had smiles on their faces, then he took his hand out of hers so he could get out of the vehicle, and once he was, he walked to her side and helped her out before they walked into the house through the door that lead them into the kitchen.

When they were in, they see the glass still on the floor, so he turned to her and said. "Why don't you go take a bath and relax while I clean this up."

She gave him a nod with an appreciative smile. "Thank you."

He just gave her a nod with a smile back before watching her leave the room, then once she was, he turned his attention to the broken glass, taking a deep breath before cleaning up the mess.

* * *

Once the mess was cleaned up, he made sure the all the doors were locked and the alarm was set before heading upstairs so he could get to the master bedroom, then when he walked in the room and closed the door, he put his sleeping clothes on and settled in bed with a book.

Five minutes later the bathroom door opened and a bathrobe clad Sara walked out, making Grissom look up from his book with a smile. "You weren't in there for very long."

She sighed before replying. "I guess I just wasn't into it that much right now."

He raised his eyebrow, placed his bookmarker in his book, and said. "Oh, I bet I know what will make you feel a little better, or at least it has worked in the past."

This time she raised her eyebrow with a smirk. "And what would that be?"

He placed his book and glasses on his nightstand before holding out his arms with the smile still on his face. "Laying in my arms."

She chuckled as she walked to her side of the bed, and after getting there and crawling in, she moved over to his side before laying in his arms, then when she was settled, she sighed in content. "Still works like a charm, I must say."

He kissed the top of her head and whispered in her hair. "I'm glad."

After a seconds pause, she sighed again as she placed her hand on his shirt covered chest. "Some home warming celebration, huh?"

Grissom cleared his throat to get the emotion out, but Sara could still hear some of it as he spoke. "Considering what could have happened, I'll take this anytime."

"True, but..."

He cuts her off as he lifted her chin up so they could have eye contact. "No buts, like we already established, yours and baby's health is all that matters right now. Once our little miracle comes we can have all the celebrations we want, ok?"

Sara started to nod with tears in her eyes. "Yeah."

"Yeah?"

Sara sniffled and repeated 'yeah' as Grissom kissed her forehead and brought her closer to him, if that was possible, so he could hold her a little tighter while he whispered. "I love you two so much. I'm very glad everything is ok."

Sara whispered it back as she held on to him just as tightly, both still a little shaken up from the scare that could have cost them their little miracle.

* * *

They held onto each other through the evening with some talk until they eventually feel asleep, but a few hours later the alarm clock went off, waking up the occupants in bed.

After Grissom reached his arm to the alarm clock, he turned over so he was facing his wife, who had just started opening her eyes, then he asked. "You want me to call in sick tonight and stay home with you?"

She shook her head and cupped his cheek before speaking in a somewhat sleepy tone. "No, you should go. You can't stay home with me every night until the baby comes, we should get use to this new routine."

"OK. Love you, try to get some more sleep, and I'll see you after work."

"Love you too, be safe."

"I will."

He leans over and they kissed softly on the lips, then after he pulled back, he got out bed, grabbed his work clothes from the top of the dresser that he had out since last night before walking into the bathroom so he could take a shower and get ready for work, even though a part of him wanted to stay in bed so he could continue to hold his wife just so he would know that her and their baby was safe.

* * *

At the lab

When it was time to start shift, Grissom stood up from his desk chair, grabbing the assignment sheets with him before walking out of his office and down the hall to the break room, where his team, minus the obvious one, was there waiting.

The minute he stepped in the room, and before he could even say a word, Greg smirked. "So, I guess you two partied it up so much last night it wiped her out, huh?"

The team chuckled, but the second Grissom spoke with zero humor in his tone, they immediately stopped. "If you want to count spending time in the emergency room partying it up."

Nick was the first to talk after receiving the shocking news. "Is Sara ok? The baby?"

Right after he asked that he should have known the answer because he knew Grissom wouldn't have stepped foot in the lab if something horrible had happened to either of them, but the question was already out there before he could stop himself.

Grissom nodded without hesitation. "Yes, they are both fine." He noticed the relieved looks as he continued after clearing his throat. "But under the strong advisement of her doctor wanting her to relieve as much stress out of her life as much as she can, she won't be coming back to work for the time being, so our workload might get a little heavier and we may have to have a temporary replacement when needed."

They nodded as Warrick replied, which all of them agreed. "We'll make do, anything for Sara."

He nodded before clearing his throat again. "Now let's get to work, shall we?"

After they nodded one more time, he handed out the assignments before the team stood up from their seats, and while Nick and Warrick stepped out of the room, Greg walked up to Grissom and spoke after clearing his throat. "Grissom, about what I said, I'm..."

Grissom cuts him off with a smile as he places a reassuring hand on the younger man's shoulder. "You didn't know, it's ok. Now how about going out there and catching some bad guys?"

Feeling relieved his boss wasn't angry with him, Greg nodded with a smile before he rushed out of the room, then Grissom looked at the last member of the team with a raised eyebrow. "Yes."

Catherine walked up to him and asked with concern. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

She raised an eyebrow at his response. "How about trying that again. You sounded a little  
Sara-ish there."

Grissom took a breath as he looked around to see if anybody else was in room before looking at his longest friend with a worried look. "I guess I'm still a little shaken up. In one moment everything could have changed my, our lives, forever, not that a moment has changed our lives forever before, but this time it would have gone the other way."

Catherine nodded and saw the worried look in his eyes as she asked in a somewhat surprised tone. "I'm surprised to see you here tonight after what you guys went through."

He gave her a smile. "You don't think me staying home crossed my mind?"

She smirked in reply. "She shot it down pretty quickly, didn't she?"

"What do you think?"

She then shook her head with another smile. "I guess that's Sara, huh?"

He chuckled with a nod back. "Yeah." Then he cleared his throat and continued. "But there will be days that I would want to spend with her, so..."

Catherine placed her hand on his shoulder with a smile and caring look in her eyes. "Then I'll cover for you, or I'm sure the guys wouldn't mind being boss for a day sometimes. We got your back, so don't worry about anything."

With appreciation in his eyes, he nodded with another smile. "Thanks, Cath."

She nodded as she brought her friend in a hug. "Of course, anything for you two."

After pulling back from the hug a few seconds later, the two friends shared one more smile before Catherine started walking out of the break room so she could start on her case.

Once Grissom was alone, he took a breath before he walked out of the room too so he could start his case, it was going to be a busy night and he didn't want to waste anymore time being away from his family than he had to.

* * *

AN: Hope it was ok. In order for things to work like I wanted in this story, there had to be a logical reason that she had to be out of the lab since we all know there wouldn't be much to keep her from being there until the baby was born. More to come. Please Review.


	9. 2 weeks later

AN: Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9: 2 weeks later

After walking out of the bathroom for what felt like the 10th time this morning, Sara looked at her husband, who had just walked into the room to see how she was feeling, and the look she was giving him told him that leaving the house wasn't happening today, morning sickness had really taken a toll on her.

Sara took a breath and whispered. "I'm sorry."

He walked up to her and cupped her cheek with a worried/understanding look. "You can't help that you're sick. I'm sure Mackenzie will understand."

Sara nodded in agreement before she replied. "I'm sure she will too, but I just feel bad about missing her 6th birthday." There was a slight pause before she placed her hand on top of his that was still on her cheek. "And before that thought crosses your mind, yes, you should go."

She could see it in his eyes that he was very much in conflict about leaving or staying, but there was no way she was going to let him miss his daughter's birthday.

He sighed a little before giving her a small smile. "You know me too well dear."

She ran her thumb up and down the back of his hand as she continued with love in her eyes and tone in her voice. "I just know a part of you wants to stay, I get it. But she's your daughter and it would devastate her if you weren't there. You go for the both of us and take lots of pictures."

Grissom nodded with a smile. "Ok." As she smiled in return, he continued. "And tonight will be all ours."

With Mackenzie going to her mom's tonight, along with a few of her friends for a sleepover, they were free to spend the evening just the two of them.

Sara raised her eye as she started asking. "You mean..."

"Yes. I just might have to ask Catherine to cover for me."

Her smile grew a little more as she made sure that's what he wanted. "You sure?"

His smile also grew as he nodded again. "Absolutely, so what do you say?"

She took a step closer to him, removing her hand from his and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Having my husband to myself, all night, with no interruptions? Sounds pretty amazing."

Even though she knew they couldn't do much, just knowing she had her man with her all night sent a pleasant tingle down her spine.

He whispered as he placed his forehead to hers. "It sure does."

A few minutes past before she whispered back while pulling back. "You better go."

"Ok. I'll see you in a few hours."

She nodded, and after a kiss on the lips, they whispered their love to one another before he turned and walked out of the room so he could head to the park for his 6 year old daughter's birthday, which still amazed him that one, he had a daughter in the first place, and two, she was already six. Where did the time go?

* * *

Less than 10 minutes later

Grissom stopped in an open parking spot before getting out, then after grabbing her present from the backseat he headed toward the area that was reserved for the party, which as he got closer to them he noticed everybody who was invited had showed up, including the team, and that made him happy that Annie had included them during special occasions.

When the team noticed Grissom was near, they gave him a smile, but when they realized Sara was nowhere in sight they looked a little sad and worried, so after Grissom placed his gift on the table where the others were, they were about to ask, but Annie did it first after they greeted one another with hug. "You going solo today?"

Grissom took a breath and nodded. "Yeah, she wasn't feeling up to leaving home."

"I'm sorry to hear that, hope she gets better soon."

"Thank you."

She nodded with a smile while the team greeted him still with worried looks, so Grissom assured them that her being sick was normal, which they understood that but still wished she was here.

He was just finishing up talking to the team when he heard his daughter. "Daddy!" So he started walking up to her while she ran toward him with her braided blond hair bouncing up and down.

When she was near him, he picked her up in his arms and spun them around, making her laugh as she was trying to catch her breath from running to him, then once they were standing still and had enough air so they could talk, Grissom kissed her cheek and asked. "You having a good time so far?"

She nodded with a smile as she pulled back to look into his sparkling blue eyes. "Yeah, I'm glad you are here."

"Of course I would be here, it's your birthday."

Mackenzie looked over his shoulder to look at all the guests, but noticed a very big absence, so she looked into her dad's eyes again as she asked with concern. "Where's Mommy Sara?"

Grissom took a breath before replying. "She wasn't feeling very well today. She's so sorry she couldn't make it, but she wanted me to wish you a happy birthday and to give you a kiss from her."

She smiled slightly while hearing that, but then got a little sad. "Maybe I should go home with you later so we can make her feel better." Grissom chuckled a little as his heart warmed with love for his little girl, even more than it already did. She had a wonderful heart, who couldn't stand it when the people she loved was sick or hurt.

He then sets her down before kneeling down and cupping her cheek as her friends came running up to them. "I bet she would love that, but you have a sleepover tonight, you don't want to disappoint your friends, do you?"

She looked back at her five friends before looking at her father, shaking her head. "No, I guess not." There was a short pause before she continued with a little excitement, like she just thought of a good idea. "I know! I can color her a picture and give it to her when I get to go home to you. Do you think she'll like it?"

Grissom smiled as he ran his thumb up and down her cheek. "She'll love it sweetheart."

Mackenzie nodded with a smile. "Cool. I'm going to go play now."

"Alright. Be safe."

After one more nod and a shared kiss between the two, Mackenzie turned around and ran back to her friends before the six of them ran back toward the play structure so they could have a little more fun before cake and present time.

Grissom stood back up as he watched his little girl for a few more minutes, then he turned back around and walked toward the guests so he could greet them, which also included Annie's mother.

His mother couldn't make it today, but they made plans for her to visit next weekend, not only for her granddaughter but to see the new house, and it was something everybody was excited about, especially Mackenzie.

* * *

After a few hours of the grown-ups just talking and laughing while watching the kids, it was time for some cake and presents, which ranged from money to a kids friendly CSI kit to a new bike,  
then after about anther 30 to 45 minutes it was time to leave, so once the area was cleaned to its original state and the coolers and chairs put in their respective vehicles everybody said goodbye to one another, and after father and daughter shared a kiss, hug and whispered their love yous to one another, she got into the mini van with her friends.

As Annie was closing the door, Grissom couldn't help but give her a little smirk. "Have fun tonight."

He knew with six little girls, her and Keith's hands will be full.

She chuckled, then smirked back. "Oh, you're smirking now, but wait until next year, your hands will be extra full."

They knew that once Mackenzie started getting older she would being to want sleepovers, so they agreed that they would alternate each year on who was hosting them, so this time, which is the first for them, Annie would start it.

Thinking of the little one that was soon to come, which would make their hands extra full, Grissom couldn't help but have a sparkle in his eyes as he commented. "I'm looking forward to it."

Annie nodded and smiled before speaking, changing the subject. "Remember you have Mackenzie after school on Monday."

"Ok."

"Have a good evening."

After one more nod, Annie said goodbye before getting into the mini van and driving away as Grissom headed towards his vehicle so he could head home, but first he had to make a quick stop to the grocery store.

* * *

Once he made it home, and his vehicle was parked in the garage, he pressed the button to close it, got out with the paper bag that was sitting on the passenger seat before walking inside to the kitchen, where Sara had just walked in while he closed the door.

They smiled at each other as they got closer to one another before they kissed softly, and when they pulled back, he asked with concern. "How are you feeling?"

She took a breath before replying. "It has been coming and going all afternoon, but I definitely feel better than this morning."

He smiled, happy with that news, then she asked as he walked to the counter to set the paper bag down. "So, she wasn't too upset was she?"

He pulled some of the groceries out of the bag, which included Sara's favorite ice cream, as he spoke. "She was a little at first and she suggested that she come home with me so she could make you feel better."

That warmed Sara's heart. "Aww, that is so sweet of her."

Grissom smiled with a nod."It really is, and if she wasn't having a sleepover I would have taken her up on her offer." He closed the fridge and freeze before looking at her and finishing what he was saying. "Anything to help make you feel better."

More love, if that was even possible, for the man that was looking at her shoot through her as she walked up to him before giving him a very passionate kiss, something he wasn't expecting but welcomed without hesitation on his part.

After slowing things down, they put their foreheads together before he whispered. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

She pulled back a little to look him in the eye and smiled. "Just you being your sweet side, I love it."

He ran his left hand up and down her back as he spoke with his eyes sparkling. "You better be careful what you wish for because you are about get more of that side of me."

She raised an eyebrow, intrigued on what he had planned for them. "Oh, really?" He just nodded with a smile, making her continue. "And let me guess you aren't going to tell me, are you?"

He guided her to the living room while he said. "You'll find out soon enough, dear."

As much as Sara would have liked to know was in store for them tonight, another part just told herself to not bug him about it, so she decided to let him have his secret. She was just happy she won't have to wait long.

* * *

Later that night

After they had a nice dinner they retreated to the bathroom, which was set up with candles, and she enjoyed the most calming bath she had in weeks as he washed her hair and back, and when she was done and they were back in the bedroom, he gave her a foot and back massage.  
Then he was done, they were laying in each other's arms feeling more content than they had in awhile without worrying about anything, at least for tonight.

He kissed the top of her head before whispering. "So, did I fill up my sweet quota for the evening?"

Still feeling completely relaxed from the bath and the massage, she smiled as she ran her thumb up and down his bare chest. "That and then some, thank you for tonight."

He ran his hand up and down her arm as he replied. "It was my pleasure sweetheart, I'm sorry I can't do this more often."

She moved her head so she could look at him with nothing but love. "Hey, its ok. You've still been amazing through this pregnancy, you can't cater to my needs 24/7."

He smiled with love in his eyes. "I would if I could."

Sara chuckled with a nod as she moved toward his lips. "Oh, that I don't doubt." They kissed softly on the lips before she puts her forehead to his and closed her eyes as he did the same, both enjoying the moment.

A few seconds later she whispered. "Well, there is a need of mine that you can fulfill now." She paused before asking shyly. "Did I see you put ice cream in the freezer earlier?"

He chuckled as he pulled his head back. "I would be happy to fulfill that need of yours."

She smiled as her eyes sparkled. "Thank You."

He nodded with a smile. "You're Welcome. I'll be right back."

After a nod from her, they kissed before they pulled back from one another so he could get out of bed, then once he was, revealing him in nothing but sweatpants, he grabbed his robe and walked out the room while putting it on, and all Sara could do was watch him with a grin, happy that this wonderful man was hers and the father of her unborn child.

* * *

AN: Hope it was ok. More coming soon. Please review.


	10. 1 month later

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10: 1 month later

Grissom rushed into the lab, stopping at the reception area, where Annie and Mackenzie were there waiting, and when Annie saw him, she stood up from the chair she had been sitting in and started speaking without taking a breath. "Sorry for bothering you, I would have called Keith to take her but he is in court all..."

Grissom placed his hands on her shoulder to stop her freaking out. "Annie, it's ok. Just take a deep breath."

Annie had gotten a call from a doctor in Utah saying that her mother was admitted in the hospital with a minor heart attack, so she wanted to go there and check up on her while leaving Mackenzie here with her father. She would have just gone to Grissom's house to drop her off but it was out of the way from the route she had to take. Plus, his shift should have been almost done so she didn't think it would be a problem to come here.

Annie took a deep breath as Grissom gave her a warm smile. "Ok?"

"Yeah. Thank you."

She took another breath before nodding, and after Grissom removed his hands from her shoulders, Annie turned around and kneeled in front of her daughter and cupped her cheek. "Ok baby girl, I'll see you on Wednesday."

Mackenzie nodded as she asked. "At the park, right?"

Annie chuckled with a nod. "Yes. You and that park."

Mackenzie smiled. "I just love playing there."

Annie ran her thumb up and down her cheek as she smiled. "That's ok. I love taking you there, and I love you. Be good for daddy."

"I will, I love you too mommy, and give grandma a hug and kiss for me."

"You bet."

They gave each other a kiss and hug before she stood up, and after grabbing her purse from the chair, she turned to look at Grissom, and after they shared a hug, he gave her a reassuring look as he spoke gently. "Just remember she's a strong woman."

Annie nodded with tears in her eyes, thanking god for about the millionth time since receiving the news that it was only a minor heart attack. "I know. I'll see you when I get back."

"Ok. Drive safely."

She gave him one more nod before walking out of the lab, Grissom took a breath before turning his attention to his daughter, who was now talking to Nick since he was with Grissom when he had gotten the call.

Grissom took a step toward his daughter. "Honey, how would you feel about hanging out with Uncle Nick for a few hours while I finish this paperwork?"

Mackenzie smiled with a nod. "I would love to daddy."

The guys chuckled before Grissom spoke. "Alright." Then he looked at Nick. "And Nick..."

Nick nodded with a smile. "I know, keep my eyes on her."

Like her father, Mackenzie loved to go exploring, and they definitely didn't want her to go anywhere she could get hurt.

Grissom nodded before Nick guided the little girl down the hall, then he smiled as he walked toward his office, and during that whole Annie scene the small group didn't notice a young woman dressed in a janitor's suit watching the interaction with a keen eye.

* * *

A Few Hours later

Once Grissom signed off the last of his paperwork for the day, he placed it on top of the done pile, grabbed his briefcase that was on the floor leaning against the bottom drawer of his desk, then stood up, walked to the door and turned the light off before walking out of the office, shutting and locking it in the process, then headed toward the break room, the most likely place his daughter and Nick would be at.

When he walked into the room he heard his daughter giggling as Nick sighed while shaking his head with a smile as he placed his UNO cards down on the table. "I can't believe you won again."

Grissom smiled as Mackenzie started picking up the cards. "Yep, she's good at that one."

Nick laughed again as he looked at his mentor/boss. "You're telling me, I didn't even have to let her win."

Father and daughter chuckled before Mackenzie asked him. "Daddy can Uncle Nick come over for dinner later?"

"Well, I don't see why not. But did you ask him if he wants to?"

She then looks at her 'uncle' with the cutest puppy dog look. "Please Uncle Nick?"

Nick gives her a smile and nod. "Who could say no to that? I would love to."

"Yeah!" She then gets out of the chair, grabbing her backpack that she uses for traveling back and forth from her parents and sleepovers off the table, before the three of them walked out of the room together.

* * *

Later that night

Once dinner was done, and while Mackenzie was upstairs playing in her room, the three grown-ups where sitting at the kitchen table finishing up their dessert.

Grissom finished his last bite of chocolate pie and stood up from his seat, and as he was walking toward the kitchen sink, Nick asked Sara with a smile. "So, how is your time away from work? I'm sure a part of you misses it."

Sara swallowed her bite of pie with nod before smiling in return. "I'll admit a small part of me does, but.." She paused and placed her hand on her stomach as she finished. "Another part of me, the bigger part, doesn't, and I'm just happy to do whatever it takes for this little one."

Nick nodded with a smile in understanding, but he couldn't help but say what he's been thinking for awhile now. "I'm beginning to see it."

Sara raised an eyebrow as she asked. "What?"

"Your changing." He then looked at Grissom as he walked back to the table. "Both of you have."

Grissom smiled as he sat back down in his chair. "That's what happens when you have kids." Then he looked at Sara and smiled wider as he took her hand before looking at Nick again. "A family. You begin to see what's more important."

Nick nodded in understanding again as Sara spoke while she squeezed her husband's hand. "So, you ever going down the family path?"

Nick chuckled while shaking his head. "Not yet, maybe someday, though. I have to find the right one first. It can't just be with any one."

Sara nodded with a smile, then spoke as she stood up, picking up her plate in the process. "I'm sure you will, and hey you never know, you may have already met her."

Nick looked at her with curiosity, but before he could speak, Mackenzie walked in the room and asked. "Uncle Nick, want to play a game with me?"

Nick cleared his throat, still wondering what Sara was talking about, before looking down at the little girl with a smile. "I would love to sweetie, but I should get home and get some rest. Rain Check?"

Mackenzie was a little disappointed, but understood, so she nodded. "Ok."

Nick then picks her up so he could give her a hug, and after a kiss on the cheek, he asked. "Walk me out?"

Mackenzie nodded with a smile before Nick stood up, which Grissom did too before they all headed toward the front door.

When they got there, Nick opened it, then turned toward Grissom and handed Mackenzie to him before he held out his hand to him. "Thanks for dinner."

Grissom smiled with a nod as he shook the young man's hand with his free one. "You're welcome, any time."

Nick nodded before turning his attention toward Sara with a smile. "I'll see you soon."

Sara smirked. "Well, your schedule is busier than mine, so whatever works for you."

They chuckled before Nick gave her a hug, and after they pulled back, he said goodbye before walking out of the house, shutting the door behind him.

As it clicked shut, Mackenzie asked. "Can I have a piece of pie now?"

They chuckled as Grissom said. "Sure, we'll be in the kitchen in a second."

Mackenzie nodded, and after hugging her father, Grissom sets her down so she could run back to the kitchen while Sara and Grissom followed her.

They were halfway there when Sara smiled at Grissom. "It was nice having him over, thank you for inviting him."

Grissom took her hand as he replied with a smile. "Actually it was Mackenzie's idea, but no problem. And you're right, as great as it is with everybody here at once, it was nice having one on one time. We should do that a little more often."

Sara nodded. "I agree."

They walked into the kitchen, and as Mackenzie was sitting at the table waiting patiently for her piece of pie, Grissom was getting the milk as Sara started cutting a piece of the pie, then he spoke as he walked toward the counter. "So, what did you mean that Nick could have already met his 'one'?"

Sara smiled as she placed the piece of pie on a small plate. "You don't see it?" Grissom shrugged his shoulders while shaking his head as he poured the glass of milk, making Sara chuckle a little before she picked up the plate and the glass of milk. "You will someday soon. And he'll finally recognize it too, I have no doubt."

She then turned and headed toward the table as Grissom watched her, wondering what she knew that he didn't.

* * *

AN: The last thing that Sara said won't happen for awhile now, I'll say more about in another chapter. Next chapter though, is the one where we find out who took Sara's place in the miniature. Find out soon. Please review


	11. Taken

AN: Thank you for the reviews. Slight hints for the episode: "Living Doll" with my own twist to it. Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11: Taken

1 month later

With a bowl of popcorn in his hand, Grissom sits down on the couch next to his wife, and just as she was about to hit play on the remote to start their movie, Grissom's phone vibrated on the coffee table, so he leaned forward and picked it up, and after looking at who was calling him, he looked at Sara. "I told Catherine to only call me if it's important."

Sara gave him an understanding look. "Then maybe you should answer it."

Grissom nodded before doing just that. "Grissom."

"Hey Griss, I'm sorry to bother you, but we believe we have another case from the miniature killer." Grissom's attention was peaked as Catherine continued. "There was only a miniature doll and not a model, but..."

Grissom cuts her off. "I'll be there, please tell me where you are."

After giving him the address, they said bye and hung up before Grissom looked over at Sara. "It could be a miniature case."

"Then you should go, maybe it will finally be solved."

"It might take more than one shift."

Sara smiled as she cupped his cheek. "I understand. Do whatever you have to."

Grissom nodded. "I will." Then he placed his hand on top of hers as he continued. "And try not to let it stress you out thinking about it."

Sara nodded in return with a small smile. "I'll try."

Grissom smiled in return. "That's my girl."

They share a kiss, and after standing up once he put the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, they headed towards the front door.

Once they got there, Grissom said. "Remember Charlene is dropping off Mackenzie in the morning."

Mackenzie was staying with Charlene for a sleepover with her kids, and while they may have been a couple of years older than her, they loved playing/hanging out with her.

"I remember. Be safe."

He cupped her cheek with his blue eyes sparkling. "Always. Love you."

"Love you too."

After one more kiss, Grissom walked out of the house with Sara watching him drive away until he was out of sight, then she took a breath as she closed the door, hoping the case that's been affecting her husband more than she could say will finally be closed and they all can move on.

* * *

That Afternoon

After putting the last folder for the day in the done pile, Annie grabbed her phone from her desk before hitting speed dial number 1 and putting it up to ear.

A few seconds later she hears her husband's voice. "Hey, honey. What's going on?"

She smiled. "Well, with Mackenzie at her father's tonight I was wondering if you would join me for a romantic night in?"

Keith also had a smile on his face. "Oh, I most definitely will Mrs. Anderson. After all we are a bit delayed for a certain celebration, aren't we?"

"We sure are Mr. Anderson. I'll see you in a few hours then."

"Ok, love you."

"Love you too."

When she hung up, she grabbed her purse from the bottom drawer of her desk, then after standing up she proceeded to close up her office before walking out of the building and going to her vehicle that was close to the front door, and as she got there she heard her name from a woman's voice that was behind her. "Annie." But as she turned around she was hit with a stun gun, making her fall on the ground as she blacked out.

* * *

When Keith had gotten off the phone with his wife, he was very happy/excited about their plans, especially since he wasn't planning on spending a lot of time at work tonight like he's been doing lately, so this was a much needed break.

His thoughts about going home on time ended when there was a knock on his office door. "Come in."

A few seconds later his boss, Mr. Hill, a 6'0, divorcee with two sons, middle aged with graying, slick back hair and brown eyes, came in the room carrying a file, and that only meant one thing, his dream of going home early was completely shot.

"Mr. Anderson I want you to look at this and plan for a course of action by tomorrow morning. Will that be a problem?"

Keith mentally sighed before he shook his head. "No sir."

Mr. Hill gave his best lawyer a small smile before handing the file to him. "Good. I'll talk to you then." Keith nodded before his boss turned and walked out of his office, shutting the door behind him.

Once it clicked shut, Keith grabbed his phone from his desk and hit speed dial number one, and after getting her voice mail, he spoke with a sad tone. "Babe, I'm sorry I'm going to be a little late tonight. But I promise I'll make it up to you. Love you, bye."

After hanging up, he puts his phone on silent, placed it back in his pocket before opening the new file he just received.

* * *

The Lab

Their investigation went deeper than the previous cases from the miniature killer and it lead them to the suspect's biological dad, and after talking to him and getting a little more insight on their suspect, Grissom and Catherine made it back to lab, and once they said they'll regroup shortly, Grissom walked to his office.

When he made it there, he opened the closed door, and just as he was about to turn on the light, something caught his eye on his desk. It was a miniature model that a surface that looked like a desert with an upside down car on it, and as he got closer he realized the car was on top of a miniature doll, so he grabbed a tissue from his desk and picked the car up, making his heart race as he saw the doll resembled Annie.

He may have not loved her anymore, or at least in a romantic way, but he very much cared for her well-being and knew how devastated their daughter would be if anything bad had happened to her.

Now it looked like this case was closer to him than it had ever been before.

* * *

Later that Evening

After writing his latest sentence, Keith sets his pen down and runs his hand down his face with a sigh, then after taking a breath, he lifts his pen up to start writing again, but then suddenly stopped, feeling like he needed to talk to his wife, if only for a few seconds, so he sets his pen back down before grabbing his phone from his pocket, and when noticed he missed a call, he wasn't expecting it to be from Grissom.

Though they got along really well and he wouldn't consider Grissom the last person to call him, he definitely wasn't the first. Unless of course it was about some scheduling conflict that involved Mackenzie, and since she was supposed to be with him and Sara all weekend he didn't really have a major reason to call. But none the less since he had gotten a call from him and there was a message, Keith stopped over thinking it and checked it. "Hi Keith, I'm sorry that I have to make this call to you, but uh, it's about Annie, she was taken..."

The minute Keith heard that word he hung up, stood up from his seat and gathered his notes, the file and a couple of law books before walking out of his office, not caring if it was locked or not, then headed down the hall when he saw a light in another office a few doors down from his, who happened to be the newest member to the firm and the boss's oldest son, so he rushed in the room, startling the handsome, short black-haired, blue-eyed, 26 year old, and spoke as he placed everything on the young man's desk. "Bobby I have a job for you."

Immediately seeing the name of the client on the folder, Bobby noticed it was a high profile case, meaning it could break or make his young career, and even though he saw himself as confident, a part of him knew it was too much to soon, so he spoke. "But Keith..."

Keith didn't have time to argue. "You can do this Bobby. Graduated top of your class with honors at Yale, right?" Bobby nodded with a proud smile as he continued. "Then show everybody here that you weren't hired just because you are the boss's son. Make a name for yourself."

Before Bobby could get 'ok' out of his mouth Keith was already out of the office, making the young man sigh as he looked at the notes and file. He could have found some one else to do this but now that it was in his hands he was determined to make his dad proud, so he picked up his pen and looked over the notes before continuing where Keith left off.

* * *

It didn't take Keith very long to get to the lab, and when he did, he rushed in the building, shouting Grissom's name, which he also forgot to sign in, so an alarm was set, alerting the CSI's, techs and the few guards that was there.

A few seconds later Grissom, the most senior one in the lab at the moment, started heading toward the reception area and saw Keith being restrained as he was trying to push his way forward.

"It's ok, he's fine."

One of the guards looked at him with uncertainty. "You sure, Dr. Grissom?"

Grissom nodded with a smile. "I am."

The two guards released him and stepped away as Grissom spoke towards Keith. "All you had to do was sign in and they would have paged me."

After signing his name and getting a visitor badge, Keith walked up to the older man with a nod. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

Grissom nodded in understanding before guiding him to his office, and once they were in the room, Keith wasted little time to get agitated again. "Where is my wife?"

Grissom walked to the front of his desk before turning around to face the other man with a sigh. "We don't know yet."

"How do you know she was taken?"

"Her keys, phone and purse was on the ground next to her car in the parking lot at her office."

Not wanting/couldn't tell him about the miniature model that was placed on his desk, he left that part out.

But of course Keith wasn't done asking questions. "Who took her and why?"

Grissom sighed again. "Keith.."'

He cut him off. "And don't give me some bull story about not telling me because it is an on going investigation."

"Well, that's true I..."

Keith cut him off again."I'm her husband I deserve to..." Keith paused, seeing the other miniature models that Grissom had in his office, and he didn't know why but something seemed to click inside of him. "Wait, the miniature killer. I heard about that on the news." He then looked at Grissom with confusion. "What does Annie have to do with this?"

Knowing he probably shouldn't do it, he told him anyways. "She held me responsible for killing the only person she ever loved."

Though not fully understanding his meaning, he did read between the lines. "And she wanted to get back at you by taking someone you care about?"

Grissom nodded. "Yes."

Keith sighed. "I don't want to sound mean, but..."

This time Grissom cut him off with an understanding look. "She could have picked anybody that I'm close to, but she choose her, I know."

After another sigh Keith's agitation changed to worry. "She's been through so much, you have to find her."

Grissom nodded as he walked up to the other man. "And we will."

Stopping his voice from cracking, Keith continued. "How do you know she's even still alive?"

With evidence that told Grissom she still was, he placed his hand on his shoulder and asked. "Do you trust me?"

Keith cleared his throat before replying. "I trust you'll do anything for Mackenzie, and getting her mother back to her alive and well is something you want for her."

Grissom nodded in agreement, there is nothing he wouldn't do for his little girl and he was determined to get her mother back to her.

* * *

AN: There was a reason it was her. It will all be revealed soon. Find out what happens next. Please Review.


	12. More Thankful than Ever

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Slight hints for the episode: "Dead Doll" but with the twist to it. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 12: More Thankful than Ever

The Next Morning

It was a long night for Keith, which he didn't leave the lab for a single second, and he eventually ended up falling asleep on Grissom's couch that was in his office, but before he knew it he was woken up by the ringing of his phone, so he opens his eyes and ran his hand down his face as he sat up, wincing a little since he wasn't use to sleeping on a couch, before he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

After seeing who was calling him, he took a breath before answering it. "Yes, sir?"

It didn't take long before his boss was giving him an earful, but halfway through his tirade, commotion was heard out in the hall, like they were on to something big and the team was rushing towards the exit of the building, so Keith stood up from the couch and spoke, interrupting his boss's speech. "I'm sorry sir, but something more important than work is going on at the moment. Just have faith in your son to do the job right."

Before his boss could say another word, Keith hung up, probably sealing his fate of never working at that law firm again, but at the moment he didn't care. His wife was more important to him than a job, and headed toward the door to the office without a second thought about it, before opening it just in time to see Grissom walking his way. "What's going on?"

"We believe we found the location."

Keith's eyes went wide before saying. "I'm coming."

"Keith..."

"Please. I'll stay out of the way, I just have to know that she's ok."

Against his better judgment, Grissom nodded. "Ok, let's go."

Keith nodded before he headed toward the exit of the building with Grissom following him, both hoping this will lead to something good.

* * *

When they made it to the destination they see Nick and Catherine at the upside down car, so Keith wasted no time getting out of the vehicle and running towards them, then he sees Nick digging while his heart was racing as he kept saying. "Oh my god, is she there?"

A few seconds later Nick pulls out a buttoned over-shirt from under the car and lifted it up for Keith to see, and he nodded while taking a breath. "Yeah, that's hers." Then he ran his hands through his hair, a part of him relieved she got out from under the car, but another part, while looking at nothing but desert in every direction, still felt panicked for his wife's safety.

A little while later, and as the car was being lifted up, Keith was trying to calm his nerves, but they were only heightened when he heard Grissom say something about seeing footprints, so he followed the other man, which eventually led them to another body, and after seeing it wasn't his wife, he took a breath and walked a few steps away before looking out in the distance, once again seeing nothing but desert. "Man, it's got to be about 110 degrees. She's been out here all day, without water. She's probably disorientated, dehydrated."

Grissom walked up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder as he replied softly. "You said it yourself she's been through so much, and she survived it all."

Keith took a breath before looking over his shoulder and nodded before replying with almost tears in his eyes. "She definitely has."

As Grissom nodded, Catherine's voice, who had been with Nick, was heard through his  
walkie-talkie. "We found her."

The men looked at one another with wide-eyes before rushing to the CSI issued vehicle, and once they were in, Grissom wasted no time heading to their new destination.

* * *

Grissom had barley stopped the vehicle when Keith had opened the passenger door and rushed to his unconscious wife, who was surrounded by Nick, Catherine and the medic team, then he watched them place her on a backboard before carrying her over to the helicopter, so he followed behind them until they reached it, and after they got her in and the medic team was in, Keith spoke in a way that said he wasn't going to be denied the request. "Move over, I'm going with her!"

After one of them helped him in, they closed the door before the helicopter lifted up into the sky and headed toward the hospital while Grissom watched from the ground below until he couldn't see it anymore.

He took a breath as Catherine's hand landed on his shoulder before her voice was heard. "Come on, I'll take you home. The paperwork can wait."

Grissom turned his head and nodded before following Catherine to the vehicle.

The drive home was done in silence, but neither one seemed to mind, and after she pulled the vehicle in the driveway to his house, he opened the door and looked at his friend/co-worker. "Thank you Catherine."

Knowing he didn't only mean the drive home, she smiled with a nod. "No problem, Gil. If you guys need anything, all you have to do is call."

Grissom nodded before finally getting out, and after he shut the door, he headed toward the front door to the house while Catherine pulled out of his driveway and drove away.

He stopped in front of the door, but before he could grab the door handle, the door opened and now he was face to face with Sara, then without any second thoughts they wrapped their arms around each other the best they could, both needing this embrace more than anything in this moment.

They didn't know how long they held on to one another, but when they finally pulled back, Sara cupped her husband's cheek, which felt a little rough from not shaving in a day, before asking in a concerned voice. "Is she ok?"

He cleared his throat and asked. "Where is Mackenzie?"

"She's in her room."

He started speaking as he finally walked inside the house. "I don't know. When she was found, she was unconscious. I'm sure Keith will call when he can."

Sara nodded before she started to speak as she sat down on the couch. "She's a strong woman, I don't have a doubt that she'll pull through this."

Grissom nodded in agreement as he sat down next to her, then he saw her shake her head as she looked down at her hands, so he placed his hand on top of hers and asked. "What's wrong?"

Sara took a breath before looking at him. "I don't know, ever since you told me Natalie took Annie because she could see how much you really care for her, I can't help but feel that if circumstances were different I could have been in her place."

"How? We are very professional at work, and she didn't see us together the times you were with me when I was picking up Mackenzie at the park."

Nick and Warrick had found sketches that Natalie drew of Annie when she was at the park with Mackenzie, and there was a few that had him in there, but during most of those times he was picking up Mackenzie, he was waiting for her from his vehicle, so if Sara was with him at some of those times she would have to be looking through the passenger side window or the front of the vehicle to know Sara was with him, the woman that could have caused him the most pain if she had been the one taken, outside of his daughter of course.

She nodded as she squeezed his hand, thankfully bringing him back to the present before his thoughts went darker, before she replied. "True, but you got to admit sometimes at work we do let some looks get through and subtle touches. If she was good with the details as her miniature models told us, I don't think there was much we could get passed her."

Grissom had to admit his wife did have a point, her attention to detail was exceptional and with them not knowing at the time that she was working as a janitor there could have been a moment or two she could have witnessed between them, no matter how subtle it was, so he nodded before cupping her cheek. "Then if the circumstances that kept you out of the lab helped save your life, I couldn't be happier." His eyes started to fill with tears as those sad thoughts from a few seconds ago came full force. "It's horrible on what happened to Annie, and I feel bad right now, but if I had lost you, I..."

Sara cuts him off as she placed her hand top of his. "Hey, you didn't, I'm right here." Then she took his free hand and placed it on her six month pregnant stomach. "We both are, we aren't going anywhere."

He took a shuttering breath as he leaned forward, then after sharing a kiss, they placed their foreheads together and closed their eyes, feeling the love between them as their little one kicked the palms of their hands.

Their moment was interrupted a few minutes later by Mackenzie, who was coming down the stairs with a smile. "Daddy! I missed you."

Sara and Grissom pulled back from one another, and after they both wiped his tears off his cheek, he turned around and smiled at his daughter as he held out his hands. "I missed you too sweetheart." After getting her settled on his lap, he continued. "I'm sorry I had to work so much yesterday and last night."

"Did you get the bad guy?"

Grissom smiled as he cupped his daughter's cheek. "Yes, it was a team effort."

Mackenzie smiled in return. "Then it was ok. You guys have to do it to keep us safe."

Grissom sighed as he ran his thumb up and down her cheek. "We really try, ladybug." There was a short pause before he spoke again. "Honey, I need to talk to you about something." Hearing the seriousness of her father's tone, she nodded and waited patiently, then a few seconds after Sara's hand went to his shoulder, he finished. "You may have to stay with us a few extra days."

"Why?"

"Mommy's in the hospital right now."

The little girl gasped with her eyes wide. "Mommy? Is she ok?"

Since he didn't know for sure if she was, he just said. "She's a fighter sweetheart, and there is nothing in the world that will stop her from seeing you again."

Mackenzie nodded with tears in her eyes. "Can I go see her?"

He ran his hand up and down her cheek again while feeling the pain as he saw her tears, wishing he could make it all better for her now. "Not yet. But I promise you'll get to soon. Ok?"

Sniffling, Mackenzie nodded. "Ok. Can I go color her a picture? I want to make her feel better for when I get to see her."

Grissom gave her a smile with tears in his eyes. "She would love that."

She nodded one more time before she shared a hug and kiss with her father, and after setting her down, she shared a hug and kiss with Sara before she rushed upstairs so she could get to work on her newest picture.

Grissom watched his little girl until he couldn't see her before looking at his wife with a sniffle. "I hope Annie can pull through this because nothing will devastate that little girl more, and I don't know how I'm going to help her then."

"I hope for her sake too, but on the off chance things get worse, we'll do it together, you are not alone in this, babe."

He nodded as he breathed out. "Together." Then he cupped her cheek as he whispered. "I love you, so much."

"And I love you."

They kissed softly before getting into another embrace, more thankful than ever for being able to share these moments together.

* * *

AN: Hope it was ok. Next chapter coming out soon. Please review.

*Regarding some of the questions, I can't really answer why it was Annie instead of it being someone else without giving away the ending. There was a reason it had be her, trust me.


	13. The Next Day

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 13: The Next Day

Last night Grissom had gotten an update from Keith about Annie's condition, which outside of a few bumps and bruises, a slight sunburn and a broken arm, she was going to be alright, so he had promised Mackenzie that they would go see her mom tomorrow, which now that tomorrow was here, and after they all had woken up, had breakfast and gotten ready, the family headed towards the hospital.

Once they arrived there, after making a quick stop to the flower shop, Grissom parked the vehicle in the parking lot before they got out of the vehicle and walked to the entrance of the building, and once they were in, they headed toward the elevators.

A few seconds later the elevator stopped on the correct floor and the doors opened, so they walked out, and just as they got to the room Annie was in, Grissom placed his free hand on Mackenzie's shoulder as he was holding hands with his wife with the other one, and said. "You remember what I said about your mom?"

He had warned her about the condition she could see her mother in, not only to prepare her but so she would know that she had to be more gentle with her.

Mackenzie nodded. "Yes, daddy."

Grissom just nodded as he took his hand off his daughter's shoulder before she knocked on the closed door. "Mommy? Can we come in."

On the other side of the door, she heard her mother's voice a few seconds later. "Of course sweetie."

Mackenzie opened the door before the three of them walked into the room, and even though she was smiling brightly at her daughter, Sara and Grissom couldn't help but notice she had been crying very recently. But they just chalked it down to her being emotional about the ordeal she just went through.

Mackenzie stopped in the middle of the room, looking very cautiously at the cast on her mother's arm, so Annie spoke with the smile still on her face to ease her daughter. "Hey sweetie, come here."

Mackenzie slowly smiled before rushing to her good side, and after Keith picked her up, he placed her next to her mother and they embraced each other warmly before Mackenzie pulled a folded coloring book picture out of her shorts pocket and showed her with a smile. "I colored this for you mommy. I hope it will help you feel better."

Annie looked at the picture that was colored perfectly, which was her daughter's favorite Disney princess, Belle, then looked at her angel with tears in her eyes. "It's beautiful sweetie."

Mackenzie frowned at seeing her mother with tears in her eyes. "You ok mommy?"

She kissed her temple and hugged her again as she whispered. "I am now."

Mackenzie smiled as she laid her head on her mother's chest.

After a short pause in the room, Sara cleared her throat and said. "I brought you some flowers."

Annie smiled slightly at the other woman before looking down at her daughter while running her fingers through her shoulder length blond hair. "Thank you, Sara."

Sara nodded as she walked to the table that was near the window and sat the small vase down on top of it while Grissom cleared his throat before speaking. "Annie, I'm..."

But Annie cuts him off before he could continue. "Can we not talk about this right now?"

Grissom nodded. "Of course."

He just felt he had to say something, but she was right not to bring up what happened with their daughter in the same room.

Annie nodded before turning her attention back to her daughter as the three grownups just watched the beautiful interaction. They could see the love between mother and daughter.

* * *

After about 15 minutes, Grissom spoke softly toward his daughter. "Mackenzie, sweetie, we should head out."

She tightened her hold on her mom's good arm while asking softly. "Do I have to?"

Grissom was about to respond, but Keith replied before he could. "I can drop her off at your house later tonight, if it's alright."

He didn't want to cause any problems, but it was clear that Mackenzie wasn't ready to leave her mother's side, and he could see that Annie wasn't ready to let her daughter go yet, so if he could help them in anyway, he was willing to do it.

"Yeah, it's ok. Thank you."

Keith nodded with a smile as Mackenzie smiled at her father too. "Thank you, daddy."

"You're welcome. I'll see you later." As Mackenzie nodded, Grissom continued while holding his hands up in the 'I love you' sign. "And Mackenzie?"

She smiled and replied. "I love you too, daddy."

After they all said goodbye, Sara and Grissom walked out of the room holding hands, ready to head home, which all through the drive while getting there, Grissom had been quiet, mostly because he had a heavy heart since a part of him felt it was his fault that Annie was in the hospital.

* * *

Once they made it home and inside, Sara asked him if he wanted anything to drink, and all he did was nod before she headed toward the kitchen while he sat down on the couch with a sigh and ran his hand down his smooth face.

When she made it back into the living room, she sees her husband looking down at his left hand while his fingers from his right was playing with his wedding band, so she walks up to him, sets his glass of ice water on the end table before sitting down next to him, then after taking a sip of her water, she leaned forward and placed it down on the coaster that was on the coffee table before placing her hand on top of his. "What happened to Annie isn't your fault."

She knew he spent all day yesterday thankful that it wasn't her. But now, especially after seeing the other woman in the hospital, she knew his feelings had turned to guilt.

Grissom sighed before whispering. "How is it not? I can't but help feel that if Annie had never met me then..."

Sara cuts him off before he could finish. "Than there is a chance Mackenzie would never be here, is that really something you wish never happened?"

Grissom's response was immediate after anther sigh. "Of course not. But..."

Sara cuts him off again while cupping his cheek and running her thumb up and down as their eyes connected. "I bet Natalie would still have done what she did, eventually. She is very sick and needs help, you just happened to be the CSI who got the case and did the job. You never knew in the end she would take someone you care about." He was going to speak again, but she continued before he could. "And let me remind you that it could have been any one of us, and I'm sorry it was Annie, but what more could you have done? Be completely alone so it wouldn't have happened? I don't think you could live like that, or if you could, it would be a very boring life in my opinion."

There was a pause before he nodded. "Looking at it now it does sound boring."

When he was younger he never thought being alone sounded that bad. In fact he enjoyed it, but now that so much of his life has changed, especially finding true love and having a daughter, with another little one on the way, thinking about being alone now, felt...well lonely.  
Of course he hasn't changed completely, there are times when he liked to be on his own for a bit, but there is a difference between every once in awhile and all the time.

Sara nodded with a little smile before continuing. "I don't want to speak for Annie, but I don't think she blames you, at least that's not the vibe I got from her."

Grissom nodded with one more sigh. "I hear what you are saying, and you're absolutely right. But I do think a small part of me will always feel a little guilty."

Sara nodded in understanding before replying. "And maybe when you get a chance you should talk to her, get the air cleared between you two."

He moved his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders before he brought her closer to him as they leaned back on the couch before he kissed her head and said. "I will, once she's out of the hospital." Sara nodded as she placed her hand on his chest, then he asked as he ran his hand up and down her arm. "So, speaking of vibes, what kind did you get from her?"

She replied as she ran her thumb up and down his shirt. "I don't know, she really seemed sad."

"Yeah she did, and come to think of it, Keith looked about the same way. Maybe it was just emotion from the ordeal?"

"I guess it could have been. I know how I would feel if the roles had been reversed."

Grissom closed his eyes as he whispered with his lips on her head again. "Me too."

She felt him shutter a little so she whispered in a comfort tone as she wrapped her arm around his waist. "Hey, it's ok. We are all ok. Everybody is safe now."

Filling up with emotion, he whispered one more time. "And that's something I'm very happy about."

Sara just sighed in agreement as they continued to hold one another, both ready to move forward from this chapter, and hoping for a full recovery for Annie and glad she'll have a loving and supporting husband who will help her through it.

* * *

AN: Hope it was ok. More to come, which I bet you'll like it. Please Review.

*Replying to a comment: Not it wasn't too mean, I understand what you mean. :)


	14. A new family member

AN: Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 14: A new family member

3 months later

Things were pretty calm in the Grissom household for the next three months, until the morning before Grissom's 51st birthday when their little Grissom 'told' Sara her entrance to this world was going to be two weeks earlier than planned, so they headed for the hospital the moment her water broke.

After waiting through the rest of the morning and afternoon their little one finally decided to make her grand entrance that evening, and it was love at first sight for anybody who was near the little girl.

Now in Sara's recovery room, their bundle of joy was wrapped in a cozy pink blanket in her mother's arms, and Sara couldn't keep her eyes off of her while Grissom couldn't keep his eyes off them.

Even though there has been a lot of moments he cherished through the years, especially ones that involved his wife and daughter, there was only three moments that could rival this one.  
One being the first time he saw Mackenzie, two, seeing his beautiful wife holding Mackenzie, and three, the first time seeing the beauty who was in her mother's arms.

He swiftly wiped a tear off his cheek as his wife's soft voice broke through his thoughts. "Have you seen anything more beautiful?"

He cleared his throat as he whispered with emotion. "Three other moments that come pretty close."

Sara lifted her head, and when she had eye contact with him, she got exactly what he was thinking because she felt the same way when she saw him holding his girls. She then smiled at him before looking back down at their daughter, still not able to keep her eyes off of her for very long.

Their staring and admiring their little miracle was interrupted when there was a knock on the door, and knowing that the team has been swamped lately and probably already at work, that knock was made by another special little girl who was in their hearts, so he smiled as he looked toward the door.

"Come in."

The door opened a second later, revealing the older sister to the beautiful little girl in Sara's arms, and Grissom gave the person that brought her here a confused look as Mackenzie rushed to Sara's side to see her baby sister.

Nick, who was the one that brought Mackenzie here, smiled at the older man as he stepped inside the room. "Annie called and asked if I could bring her here before I headed to the lab. I hope that's ok?"

Shaking the shock/confusion away, he cleared his throat and nodded with a smile. "Of course, come see your new niece."

Nick smiled with his brown eyes sparkling. "Won't mind if I do. I could spare a few minutes."

As Nick walked toward the bed, Mackenzie turned to him and smiled brightly. "She's so beautiful, and small."

They all chuckled before Nick looked down at the little girl with a smile. "And so were you, and you are still very beautiful I might add."

Mackenzie smiled shyly as she looked down, making the grownups smile too, then as Nick stopped closer to Sara's bed, Grissom gets a text message on his phone, so he stood up from the chair he had been sitting in. "I'll be right back. Ok, sweetie?"

Sara was confused on what was taking him away, but nodded with a smile. "Ok."

He nodded back with a smile in return before walking towards the door and out of the room.

Nick and Sara looked at each other, both wondering what was going on, before they shook it off a second later and Nick spoke with a smile. "So, how is the new mother feeling?"

Sara took a breath before replying with one of the biggest smiles he's ever seen. "Completely exhausted, but well worth it."

"And you never looked lovelier."

As Sara started to smile shyly at his words, Mackenzie asked. "Can I hold her now?"

Sara nodded. "Of course. Nick can you help her up here?"

Nick nodded and picked up Mackenzie and walked to the other side of the bed before placing her next to Sara, then after placing a pillow over the little girl's lap for support, they instructed her on how to hold her, not that she didn't know how since she's been practicing on her baby doll, and sometimes Cubby, for months so she was prepared and ready to hold her sister when she came. She wanted to take her big sister role very serious.

While keeping a good eye on the girls, Nick couldn't help but comment. "Wow Sara, she already looks so much like Grissom. But it might look like she'll have your hair color."

The new addition didn't have much hair right now, but what she did have looked darker, like her mother's, so at the moment it seemed like the rest of her was all Grissom.

"I know, and I couldn't be happier about that. I hoped she would look a lot like him."

Before he could say something else, the door opened and Grissom spoke after clearing his throat. "I hope you are up to more guests, sweetie."

Sara turned her head towards the door before another smile lit up her face when she saw two surprising guests step in the room. "Hi you guys, this is unexpected."

Logan and Jade, two of Sara's ex-coworkers from San Francisco, smiled at the new mother before Logan spoke with a smirk. "Well, we heard that a certain someone was having a baby today, so we thought we would see what the fuss is all about."

They chuckled before Sara smirked. "And I'm here to tell you that it is well worth the fuss."

He replied with his eyes sparkling. "I don't doubt that."

While another round of chuckling was quieting down, Jade walked up to Sara and they shared a hug before Sara spoke to her. "Thank you for coming."

Jade nodded with a smile. "Of course. I wouldn't have missed this moment."

As much as she loved her husband and their three kids, she needed a break, so when she found out her best friend was in labor, she knew she picked the perfect moment to have that much needed break. And once Logan found out about the baby news, he wanted to join in on the trip, so knowing Sara would want to see him too, she accepted his company.

After Jade pulled back, Logan stepped up to the happy mother and they shared a hug while Sara spoke to him. "And you too."

Logan just nodded with a smile as Mackenzie spoke. "Who wants to hold my sister now?"

Sara looked at Nick since he had been here slightly longer than the other ones, but he shook his head after looking at his watch. "I can't. I really should get going."

He knew once he started holding her it would be hard to give her up, and he had to get to work before Catherine had his head.

Sara and Grissom seemed to understand, so they nodded, and after he walked to the other side of the bed, he congratulated Sara one more time, then he shook hands with the rest of the people in the room before walking out just as the newest Grissom was placed in Jade's awaiting arms, and just like everybody else who had seen the newborn, she complemented her beauty.

* * *

A little while later, once visiting hours were coming to a close, Jade and Logan was going to leave and find a motel to stay at for tonight, but before they were saying their goodbyes, Grissom pulled his keys out of his pocket before getting the house keys off the key ring and handing them to Jade. "Why don't you save your money and stay at the house. We have plenty of room and your welcome to anything in the kitchen."

They looked a little shocked before Jade shook her head. "It's ok, we don..."

But Logan cuts her off with a smirk as he took the keys from the older man. "Speak for yourself." Sara and Grissom chuckled as Logan continued with a sincere smile. "Thank you, Gil."

Grissom nodded with a smile in return as Jade smiled while she hugged her best friend since the baby was now in her hospital bed next to Sara's bed. "Your husband is amazing."

Sara chuckled again as she returned the hug. "I know, you don't have to convince me on that one at all." Sara and Grissom share a smile when she had looked over her friend's shoulder.

When Jade pulled back, Logan took her place and hugged Sara too, then after saying goodbye and thanked them again, Logan and Jade walked out of the room, leaving the Grissom family alone.

As the door clicked shut, Grissom could see his oldest daughter was having a tough time staying awake, so he walked over to the right side of Sara's bed and picked her up before taking her over to the small cot the nurses had brought in the room when they found out Mackenzie would be staying the whole night with them, then after getting Cubby from the backpack Mackenzie had brought with her, he placed him in his little girl's arm and kissed her forehead before whispering. "Sleep tight, ladybug. Daddy loves you."

He strands up and turns around a second latter, seeing his wife looking at him with a tired smile since she was also having a tough time keeping her eyes open, not that he blamed her one bit though.

"What?"

Sara shook her head before whispering loud enough for him to hear but not to wake the girls. "Nothing, I just love watching you be a dad. It's a beautiful sight."

He walked toward the bed and stopped before cupping her cheek. "You know what is a more beautiful sight?"

"No, what?"

With nothing but love and appreciation in his eyes, he continued. "You."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes before replying. "Yeah right, I look like a mess."

"Well, then you're the most beautiful mess that I have ever seen." She started to have tears in her eyes as she watched his face show more emotion. "And what you did today was uh..." He paused for a second as she reached her hand up and cupped his cheek to wipe a tear off before he continued while kneeling down so she could reach him better. "There are no words, except, Thank you. Thank you for everything you've done, everything you've sacrificed the last 6 months. Thank you for our beautiful little girl, and Thank you for being my wife, my life partner. I love you so much, and today only made it grow more, if that is even possible."

Sara sniffled as he took her hand from his cheek and kissed while she whispered with emotion. "You're welcome for everything you said, but know that I didn't feel like I had to sacrifice anything. Yeah I love my work, but I love you and this family more, and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for it, or you. I love you too, more than I can express, and I can't wait to see our little girl learn and grow. I hope she's just like her father."

Grissom could see that she was struggling even more to stay away, so he spoke as he started to stand back up. "Close your eyes, sweetheart. You should get some sleep."

She nodded as she finally let her eyes close. "Come to bed too?"

The bed was big enough for the both of them, but he wanted a few minutes alone with his youngest before he laid down next to her, so he replied after kissing her lightly on the temple. "In a minute or two."

She mumbled 'ok', but before she let sleep take over, she opened her eyes slightly again and whispered. "Wait, one more thing. Happy Birthday, babe." Then she closed her eyes again before letting sleep take over.

He kissed her temple again before he whispered with a smile. "Thank you, honey."

He pulled back a second later before turning his attention to his youngest, who was still asleep, so not wanting to wake her up, he just looked down at her and whispered. "I love you too little Abigail. You made our family very happy today and filled it with so much more love. There isn't anything I, or the rest of us, won't do for you. I promise to always be there for you and love you, no matter what. I hope one day all your dreams come true, but for now just sleep tight and don't worry about anything because daddy, mommy, and your big sister will protect you."

Grissom sniffled before wiping a stray tear away, then after making sure she and Mackenzie were both properly covered, he walked to the right side of Sara's hospital bed, then after slipping his shoes off, he got in, and just as he got comfortable it seemed Sara knew he was by her side now, so she moved and laid her head on his chest.

He smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her head before whispering his goodnight, then not long after, he joined his three girls into dreamland, where all their dreams were nothing but pleasant and happy.

* * *

AN: Hope it was ok. More to come. Please Review.


	15. Six weeks later

AN: Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 15: Six weeks later

Waking up a few minutes early, Grissom turned his alarm off before it woke up his wife since she could use the rest. But it didn't seem to matter because she spoke just before he took the covers off of him. "I'm awake."

He looked back and saw her eyes open, so he turned around in bed and laid on his side before cupping her cheek. "I'm sorry."

Sara shook her head as she placed her hand on top of his. "It's ok, Abigail should be up shortly anyways."

He does a little sigh before he spoke again. "I can stay home tonight so you can have a little more rest."

She gave him a little smile before replying. "That's sweet of you, but no, we should get back to a regular routine. You've missed more work, not counting your sabbatical, the last six weeks than you have since you started working here."

"For a very good reason. I don't want you to feel that you are doing this all al..."

Sara cuts him off. "And I don't feel that, just like you've been through the pregnancy, you are amazing, I couldn't have asked for a better partner. I just think the lab might be missing your presence."

Grissom nodded with another sigh. "Yeah." Then he smirked. "If I have any chance of completing the paperwork that's been pilling up on my desk before next month I better get my working schedule back on track." She chuckled with a nod before he finished. "And you know who else the lab misses?"

This time Sara sighed with a nod. "I know, a part of me still misses it too, but right now I can't think about that. Maybe when my leave is closer to being done we can talk about what to do next."

"Ok, no rush though." Sara nodded in agreement.

As it got silent between them, their eyes remained connected while his thumb kept stroking her cheek. Then as the seconds ticked by they could start to feel the passion between them getting stronger, so before they knew it their lips were touching and they were kissing passionately, but just before things could really heat up, Sara's alarm clock, or should she say their six week alarm clock, wanted attention, so they both heard crying from the baby monitor.

They slowed down their kissing as they were knocked back to reality before they smiled against each other's lips and pulled back a second later.

Grissom then spoke with the smile still on his face. "You know what we really need, a date night, just the two of us." He cupped her cheek again as he replied softly. "I miss truly being with you."

"I know, babe, me too. And I promise we'll make that happen soon."

The crying became louder, so Grissom removed his hand from her cheek, and after a small smile, Sara moved so she could get out of bed and tend to their daughter.

Grissom took a breath before he started to get out of bed too so he could get ready for work.

He really loved his little girl, and wouldn't trade her for anything, but like he said just a few minutes ago, he misses being with his wife.

* * *

After shift

Grissom just finished signing off a file when there was a knock on his office door, so he granted the person permission to come in as he was placing the done file on top of the stack, then as he was grabbing another one, he hears Catherine's voice. "It's been awhile for you and Sara, hasn't it?"

Grissom looked up from the newly opened file and raised an eyebrow at her. "Excuse me?"

She smirked as she replied. "Oh come on Gil, you know what I'm talking about."

He chuckled as he shook his head before looking back down at the file. "I may be more open the last six years than I have ever been before, but there is no way I'm talking to you about Sara's and I..."

Catherine cuts him off with a chuckle. "All I'm trying to get out is that I'm offering you an opportunity tonight. I will gladly take Abigail off your hands, and Mackenzie of course."

"Mackenzie is with her mom tonight."

"The offer still stands."

He takes his glasses off and asked. "Really?"

"Yes, and Lindsey can watch her through the night while I'm covering for you here." Just before he could back away from the deal, Catherine continued. "She is an excellent babysitter. If you need references there is plenty of people in my neighborhood you could ask."

There was pause while he thought it over, and he had to admit it was very tempting, but he wasn't about to answer for Sara, knowing she was still in the phase of not leaving her baby for long periods of time, not hat he blamed her though. If it was a perfect world, he would be there right now instead of here.

He took a breath before replying a second later. "I'll text you later. I should talk to her first."

"Ok, and if it doesn't happen tonight, the offer is good anytime."

He smiled with a nod. "Thank you Catherine."

"No problem, I know how it is with a newborn. Just make sure you guys set some time for yourselves, there is nothing wrong with that. We all know how much you two love and cherish that little girl."

After one more smile and nod, Catherine turned and walked out of the office, shutting the door behind her.

As the door clicked shut, Grissom slipped his glasses back on before he continued to finish the last file he was going to do today since there was too much left to finish it all in one day anyways.

* * *

When he arrived home, he found Sara in the nursery just putting Abigail in her crib, and when she felt his presence, she whispered. "I just got her to sleep."

Getting the meaning, he walked up to her and whispered. "Can we talk?"

She nodded, then after making sure Abigail was fully settled, the couple walked out of the room, closing the door until it was cracked, before going to their room, and once they were in, he started to speak with a smile. "Our date night can possibly start a littler earlier than you had thought."

"When?"

"Tonight."

She looked at him a little wide-eyed. "Tonight? How? I feel it's too late to ask someone from the team, I'll feel we would be ruining their plans."

Grissom shook his head before he assured her. "We won't because Catherine had volunteered to watch her, then Lindsay is taking over when her mother goes to work."

"Really?" After Grissom nodded, Sara sighed as she walked to the end of the bed and sat down. "I don't know. I mean don't get me wrong, I want to do our date night, it's just..." She trailed off, shaking her head as she looked down at her hands.

Grissom walked over to her and sat down next to her before placing his hand on top of hers, speaking in a understanding tone. "I know how you feel, you don't know if you're really ready to leave our daughter with other people all night yet. I get it, and if you feel that strongly about it we'll scrap the whole date night and try again some other time. I don't want you to do something you're not ready for, I'll wait for as long as you need to."

Sara smiled, trying to fight the tears that unexpectedly showed up, before looking into his caring, loving eyes. "You really would, wouldn't you?"

Grissom took her hand and kissed it before nodding. "Of course. I'll do anything for you."

"And I'll do anything for you too." Sara took a breath before finishing with a nod. "We should do our date night tonight."

"Sara..."

Sara placed a finger to his lips to cut him off. "This needs to happen sometime, I can't hold on to her forever, no matter how much I want to. Besides, it isn't like we don't have phones, we can still check up on her a few times, right?"

Grissom chuckled with a nod. "Absolutely, and I bet I'll be the one to do it first."

She chuckled in return. "You know, I think you would too." she cupped his cheek and ran her thumb up and down it. "You absolutely adore her."

"I can't deny that." They smiled before he asked. "You sure?"

There was no hesitation when she nodded her head. "Yes." She leaned over and kissed him softly before whispering. "We still need to make a little time for us too, just because we become full time parents doesn't mean we stop being husband and wife."

He kissed her softly in return before pulling back. "Catherine said that too, and I agree. So, I'll text Catherine to let her know what we decided."

"Ok."

After one more smile, Grissom gets up from the bed and pulls his phone out of his pocket before he started to text Catherine while he walked out of the room, needing to get something to drink before he rested for a little bit.

When Sara was alone she took breath, knowing they needed this night together, but also feeling a part of her was still unsure about leaving her daughter with other people overnight.

* * *

AN: Hope it was ok. Will date night happen? Find out next chapter. Please Review.

*More about Annie in a few chapters.


	16. Date Night?

AN: Warming: Implied/Suggestive adult behavior. Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16: Date Night?

When it was time for them to leave for their date, Sara and Grissom, who were dressed up very nicely for the occasion, got in the vehicle after putting their daughter in her car-seat and bucked her in the back, then Grissom drove them over to Catherine's, and when they got there and after he stopped in her driveway, he looked over at his wife and asked. "You sure you want to do this? We can still scrap our plans if you really want."

Sara took a breath before looking at her husband with love in her eyes, knowing she was finally at peace with her decision about tonight. "I'm sure. Yeah, I might have a moment or two where I'll be worried and will want to check up on her, but I know that feeling will still be with me when she's an adult." Grissom chuckled a little with a nod as she placed her hand on his clean-shaven cheek. "I love our daughter, more than words can express, and I know she's going to take up much of our lives. But she, and Mackenzie for that matter, aren't the only ones that need attention, we, as a couple do too, and the thought of losing us really scares me."

Grissom took her hand from his cheek and kissed it before replying softly. "It's still taking us a little time to get use to being full-time parents, but it will eventually happen, and when it does, I promise you there will still be enough time for you and me. You'll never lose us, or me for that matter, I'll make sure of it."

Sara had tears in her eyes with a nod and smile. "And I will too. I love you so much."

"And I love you."

They kiss softly before she whispered while their foreheads were together. "Now, about that dinner you promised me?"

He smiled as he pulled back. "You got it dear."

She nodded with a smile before he took off his seat belt, then after getting out, he opened the back door on his side so he could unbuckle his daughter's car-seat and take it out, along with the baby bag with enough bottles and other items that should last the whole night, then after Sara said her love yous and goodnights, Grissom headed toward the front door.

When he returned to the vehicle a few minutes later and got in, he was smiling while shaking his head, making Sara look at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Oh, just Catherine being Catherine."

Sara chuckled with a nod. "I can see it now, the knowing look of what tonight is all about."

This time he just chuckled with another nod before pulling the vehicle out of the driveway so he could take her to that nice French restaurant she loved to eat at, when she got the chance of course since it was so busy most days it was hard to get reservations. She was really happy when he had told her they had a last minute cancellation so they could fit them in.

* * *

Once they arrived at the restaurant and was shown to their usual, semi private, table, the Maître D was going to help Sara to her seat, but Grissom politely asked if he could do the honors, and after scooting her chair close to the table, he whispered softly in her ear. "If I didn't say it already, you look absolutely beautiful."

She was in a nice blue dress with her hair up, a look he didn't see very often, but loved it every time he did. Of course whatever look she was in the mood for, he would still think she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

Sara smiled shyly as their eyes remained connected while he sat down at his seat from across the table, and only when the Maître D asked what they'll be having to drink, did he look away and give his full attention to someone else other than her.

* * *

Their meal time was mostly done in silence with a little small talk here and there, but the looks they were giving one another throughout that time spoke volumes on how they felt about tonight, even more than when they first discussed having a date night. So much in fact that they weren't in the restaurant much longer after their dessert was gone and the bill was paid.

After walking out of the restaurant hand in hand they headed toward his vehicle, and once they got there, but before he could open the passenger door for her, she whispered and cupped his cheek as she was looking at him with passion. "And if I didn't say it, you look mighty handsome yourself."

He was in a nice looking suit, a look Sara could never get enough of. Like with her, she loved him in anything he wore, but she had to admit when he was in a suit, she fell for him all over again.

Not able to take the distance any longer they closed the gap between one another and kissed, becoming so passionate and breathtaking that her back ended up against the passenger side door, making them smile against each other's lips a few seconds later, and after a few more pecks, they pulled back before he asked as he cupped her cheek. "You ok?"

She smiled with the same look she had been giving him all evening. "Yeah. Sorry about that, I sometimes can't help myself, especially when you're in your suit."

He chuckled for a couple of seconds before he ran his thumb up and down her cheek as he replied in a low voice, making the good shivers run down her back. "I know the feeling." They looked into each other's eyes for a few more seconds before they kissed softly.

After pulling back again, he helped her in the vehicle before he got in the drivers seat and drove them home.

* * *

Once they were back at home, and as Sara was in their bedroom, Grissom was downstairs locking up the house and turning the lights out before he headed upstairs and towards the bedroom at the end of the hall, opening the door when he got there.

He just about gasped seeing the candles lit up, but when he looked toward the dresser, Sara was standing there still in her dress and shoes, so as he walked over to her, he asked quietly. "Sara, you ok?"

She turned around so she was facing him and he saw that she was holding a red nighty in her hands, before looking at her face as she started to speak with an unsure look on her face. "Yeah. I guess I just got a little nervous is all."

She felt ready for this night with him, but then as they got closer to this moment the nervousness took her by surprise, especially since she's only been nervous with him one other time, their first time.

He looked at her with love, but there was a little worry in there too as he cupped her cheek. "We don't have to do this tonight if you..."

Sara cuts him off as she shook her head while placing her hand on top of his. "No, I want to. I really do. It's just things are a little different than the last time we did this."

Grissom smiled brightly with a short nod. "Yes, but for the best reason possible." Sara smiled with tears in her eyes as he continued with emotion. "You gave us a little girl, and that is everything to me. You mean everything to me, and your body changing doesn't change how I feel about you, nothing ever will." Sara sniffled as she nodded, deep down already knowing that, she just felt like she needed to hear the words, then Grissom finished while wiping her tears away. "We can go as slow as you want or need to, we have all night and I'm not going anywhere."

Feeling relieved from her husband's words, she smiled. "Thank you for your words."

"You're welcome, you know I mean every last one of them."

She cupped his cheek and ran her thumb up and down his soft one. "I know, and that just makes me love you even more."

They kissed softly before pulling back, then she turned around so the back of her dress was facing him, and without even requesting it, Grissom moved his hand up to the top of the zipper and unzipped it before kissing her neck softly, making those good shivers return before they went down her spine, and after looking at each other through the mirror, Sara headed toward the bathroom to change as Grissom watched her until she had closed the door before he started to dress down himself.

When the door opened again, he was in nothing but his boxers and his dress shirt that had two buttons undone, which he had stopped what he was doing the minute he saw her in the red nighty that went to her knees.

She smiled as she moved some hair behind her ear, still feeling slightly nervous. "So?"

He cleared his throat, still feeling speechless. "Wow, you look amazing."

She smiled as she stopped in front of him, and after undoing the rest of the buttons from his shirt, she slid it off of him and ran her hands up his strong arms before cupping his check. "And so do you."

Their look of love began to darken with desire and passion, and it wasn't very long after that he was laying her softly on their bed. Then sometime later, when only the sheets were their cover, he looked down at her with their hearts racing, ready for that special moment, and after giving him that look of approval they moved forward with their night, both thankful for this beautiful life they had. In their minds everything was perfect, not knowing things were about to take a turn they weren't expecting.

* * *

AN: Hope it was ok. Annie has some news she would like to share with the couple. Find out what it is next chapter. Please Review


	17. The Morning After

AN: Warning: A little suggestiveness. Thanks for the reviews and support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 17: The Morning After

Wearing his robe over his boxers while standing in front of the kitchen counter and looking down proudly at the breakfast he had prepared for Sara, Grissom waited for the last addition to complete the meal, which it did a few seconds later when the toast popped up from the toaster.

After grabbing it, he lightly buttered it and sat it down on the plate before picking up the tray that had her food and juice on it, then carried it toward the living room, up the stairs and to the last door at the end of the hallway.

Once he walked inside the room, he walked to his wife's side of the bed and placed the tray on the nightstand, then after taking a moment to admire the woman he loved, he leaned forward and gently shook her shoulders. "Honey, time to get up." He gently shook her shoulders for a few more seconds before she groaned a little while stretching, and when her eyes opened and the first sight was her husband's beautiful blue eyes, she smiled while he smirked a little. "You going to sleep all day?"

She smirked back as she was slowing moving so she could sit up with her back against the headboard. "Well, if a certain somebody didn't keep me up in the wee hours this morning I wouldn't have to."

He came back with another smirk and a raised eyebrow. "Are you sure that was only my doing?"

With them having to wait so long for a true romantic night, and with them having the house to themselves, they took full advantage of it.

She pursed her lips for a second before replying. "Well, in any case I didn't hear either of us complaining."

Grissom chuckled with a nod before leaning down so he could kiss her cheek before whispering. "And you never will."

Her eyes beamed as she responded. "Good to hear."

After one more kiss on the cheek, Grissom grabbed the tray, and as he set it in place in front of her, she did a little sigh. "But as wonderful and amazing as last night was, I..."

Grissom cuts her off, knowing exactly what she was going to say. "You missed Abby, I know. I did too." They smiled at one another as he walked to his side of the bed with today's crossword puzzle. "I can't wait till she's back home, either." Sara still had the smile on her face before taking a bite of her pancakes while he filled out the first clue of his puzzle.

Not long after the first bite, Sara placed her fork on the now empty plate with a satisfied sigh, making Grissom smile as he looked over at her. "I take it you liked it?"

She picked up the tray and placed it on the nightstand before leaning over and cupping his cheek. "I more than liked it, I loved it. Thank you."

"You're welcome, honey."

After she gave her husband's cheek a few more strokes, she removed her hand and got out of bed, revealing her in one of his old t-shirts, and some shorts, then she walked into the bathroom for her morning routine.

Once she was done in the bathroom a few minutes later, she opened the door, stood in the doorway and looked at her husband, and when he felt her eyes on him, he raised an eyebrow as he turned his head to look at her with a smile. "Anything I can help you with, dear?"

She smiled while slowly walking over to his side of the bed, their eyes never leaving one another, then when she got closer to it and on top of him, straddling his waist, she took his crossword puzzle out of his hands and set it on the bed before asking with love and passion in her eyes. "We still have a little time before we pick up our little angels, don't we?"

Getting the hint, he smiled as he took his glasses off and sets them and the pen he had in his hand on his nightstand before cupping her cheek with the same look she had in her eyes. "Yeah, we do. What do you have in mind?"

She whispered as she moved forward while untying his robe. "I'm sure we can think of something."

He was about to speak, but stopped and closed his eyes with a short gasp as he felt his wife's lips kiss the middle of his chest before she moved over to the place of where his heart was, but just before she reached his neck, their moment was rudely interrupted when Grissom's phone started to ring.

She stopped what she was doing and spoke as she pulled back. "You better get that."

He nodded while taking a breath, then he moved his body the best he could with the weight of his wife still on him and grabbed his cell phone from his nightstand before answering it without looking at who was calling him. "Grissom."

"Hey Gil, I'm sorry if I'm bothering you."

Hearing Annie's voice was very unexpected at the moment, so his attention was heightened and a part of him became a little worried. "Annie, what's wrong, is it Mackenzie?"

Annie chuckled a little. "No, nothing is wrong with her. Why do you expect every time I call a little earlier than planned that something is wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I guess that's just the father in me, always on my guard."

Annie smiled a little, even though he couldn't see it, and replied softly. "And that's what makes you a good, caring father. Her and Abigail are lucky to have you."

"Thank you, I'm lucky to have them." There was a short pause before Grissom cleared his throat, bringing them back to the reason she was calling. "So, what's going on?"

Annie cleared her throat before speaking. "Keith and I would like to talk to you and Sara. It's important so I asked Charlene to watch Mackenzie."

Grissom had a confused look on his face, which made Sara look a little worried as Grissom replied. "Ok, when would you like this meeting?"

"Is one ok?"

"Alright, we'll see you then."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

After hanging up, with the same look of confusion on his face, he looked at his phone as if it would answer the questions that was running through is head.

His thoughts were interrupted a few seconds later when Sara asked as she cupped his cheek. "Hey, what's wrong?"

He shook his head before looking at his wife. "Annie and Keith wants to talk to us."

She then had a confused look on her face. "Do you know what it's about?"

"No clue, but I have a feeling it's big, especially since Mackenzie will be over at Charlene's when it happens."

She could see the wheels turning in her husband's head, but before they reached the darker thoughts, Sara cupped his cheek and said. "Now babe, don't jump to any conclusions until we know what's going on."

"Yeah." Grissom took a breath and nodded while repeating. "Yeah, I know. I'll try."

Sara smiled as she stroked his cheek a few more times, and since she felt their mood from before the phone call was dampened, Sara spoke as she started to get off of him. "I'm going to call Catherine and see if she can watch Abigail a little longer."

Before she could walk further away from him, he took her hand with an apologetic look. "Sorry about the interruption."

But Sara waved it off as she stepped closer to him again. "You know what one of the best parts of us being together/married is?"

"What?"

She smiled wider as she leaned down and whispered. "We have the rest of our lives to make up any interruptions we may encounter."

His smile was cut off, but he didn't mind one bit, and after a few soft kisses, he whispered against her lips. "I love you."

She pulled back so she could look into those beautiful blue eyes. "And I love you."

After one more smile, he released her hand so she could walk to the dresser so she could grab her phone, and as she dialed Catherine's number, Grissom's thoughts about later came back full force, and he couldn't help but once again feel in his gut that something was about to change.

* * *

Three Hours later

By the time they reached Annie and Keith's residence, which was a two story townhouse in one of the nicer areas, Grissom felt his gut tighten more than it was this morning, the only thing that was keeping him sane was when Sara's hand was in his.

Sara squeezed his hand, breaking him from his thoughts, as she asked. "You ready?" He nodded before taking a breath and raising his other hand to knock on the front door.

A few seconds later the door opened, and Annie gave them a polite smile. "Hi, thanks for coming."

They nodded as they stepped into the house after Annie had stepped to the side to give them room, and as she was closing the door, Keith asked. "You guys want something to drink?"

They both shook their heads 'no' before Grissom replied. "No thank you."

Keith nodded back before holding his hand out toward the love seat. "Please sit."

They did what he said while Keith and Annie sat down on the couch as the air between the foursome was more tense than it's been in awhile, then after a short pause, Annie cleared her throat before speaking. "The reason we asked you here is because something has come up." Sara and Grissom waited patiently, or at least tried to be, as Keith took his wife's hand, she continued. "Keith was offered a new job."

After getting fired from the law firm he had been working with since he's moved here, he had been with a new firm the last 4 months, but didn't feel satisfied with it, and he was only working there for that long because they needed the income and it was the only place available that wasn't out of the way.

Grissom replied with a little confusion. "Ok, that's a good thing, but I don't see why we had to..."

Annie cuts him off. "It's in Los Angeles, California."

* * *

AN: Uh Oh, find out what happens next, and to see if your Annie suspicions were correct.  
Please Review.

*Sorry about the cliffhanger, but with the next two chapters tying to this one, I had to cut if off somewhere, or it would have been very long.


	18. A Secret Revealed

AN: Warning: One questionable word, and a possible trigger moment. Here is the next chapter, find out if you were right about Annie.

* * *

Chapter 18: A Secret Revealed

Knowing exactly what that meant, Sara gasped as Grissom's eyes grew wide while he tightened his hold on Sara's hand. "What!?"

Annie nodded. "A friend of Keith's from Law school is starting up a new law firm and he asked him to be a partner, it's an opportunity he can't pass up and I can't ask him to do that."

Grissom's heart now started racing as he asked. "What about Mackenzie?"

Even though he asked the question he had a very strong feeling on what she was going to say.

Annie took a breath before speaking softly. "I'm sorry Gil, but she's coming with us."

Grissom didn't even hesitate when he slipped his hand out of his wife's and stood up from the love seat, speaking with authority. "The hell she is!"

Sara stood up right after him and placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him down, not wanting things to get out of hand. "Griss..."

But he cuts her off as he shook his head. "No Sara." Then he looked at Annie again. "If she thinks I'm just going to pack up my daughter's suitcase without a fight, then she's got another thing coming."

When Annie stood up she was just about in tears as she spoke in an upset tone. "Why is it always about what you want!? What you need!? What about what I want, what I need to do for my family?"

Grissom has never seen her this upset before, not even when she found out about him and Sara, so it dampened his anger a little as he tried to speak. "Annie..."

But she cuts him off, sniffling, not able to control her tears anymore as they ran down her cheeks. "Taking my daughter away form her father was the last thing I ever wanted to do, but can't you see I don't want to be here anymore!? I'm not happy and I can't stay just because we share a daughter, I just can't, not any..." She trailed off before turning around and rushing toward the kitchen which was to the left of the dinning room.

The three of them watched her leave the room in silence, then as Keith was getting ready to stand up so he could go to her, Sara spoke after clearing her throat. "Keith, can I talk to her?"

Keith nodded as he settled himself back down. "Yeah, go ahead."

Sara turned her attention to Grissom, who just gave her a nod, before she patted his shoulder and started walking to the dinning room that was straight ahead before turning left and pushing the swinging door in to walk in the kitchen.

She stopped walking just as she stepped in the room and saw Annie with her back toward her, standing at the kitchen sink, sobbing. She waited a couple of seconds before clearing her throat as she slowly walked up to the other woman. "Why do I get the feeling that a job is only half of why you feel you need to move?"

Annie wiped the tears away that was on her cheek before speaking after clearing her throat. "Because you're one of the best CSI's out there, which is one of reasons Gil recruited you to come here."

Sara stopped next to Annie and looked over at her, who didn't turn her head to look back at her, and asked softly. "Something happened, didn't it?"

There was a pause before Annie smiled wistfully. "Being pregnant with Mackenzie, even at a time in my life where a child should have been the last thing I wanted/needed, was the greatest joy of my life, and before Keith came back into my life I never thought I would have that joy again."

When Annie finished it only took Sara a second to understand where she was going with this. Plus, she already had a feeling about this for months so the idea was already there. "But you had felt that joy again, didn't you?"

Annie nodded while sniffling. "I was three weeks pregnant at the time of the kidnapping, but the ordeal was just too much."

This time Sara sniffled as she placed a comforting hand on the other woman's shoulder. "Annie I'm so sorry. I can only imagine the pain that you've suffered from losing a child." Annie nodded again as she wiped a few more tears away, then after a seconds pause, Sara asked. "I'm sorry to ask this now, but wanting to take Mackenzie with you isn't about punishing him, is it?"

Annie didn't even hesitate as she shook her head. "No, you have to believe me, it hurts me to even think about doing this to him."

When she found out she had lost the baby, she was in so much pain that she wanted to blame someone, and he could have been the easy target, even though he wasn't the one that physically did it to her. But in the end, it wasn't worth holding on to that anger and bitterness toward him, especially because she didn't want her daughter in the middle of that type of hostility.

It obviously still hurt, and apart of her will always feel that pain, but she was ready to move on from this difficult chapter in their lives, and doing it here was not working for her, no matter how hard she tried for the sake of her daughter and Grissom.

Sara nodded at her words before Annie looked at her for the first time since she had walked into the room, and continued in a honest tone. "I'm happy for you guys on your growing family, but to watch it happen hurts too much right now. I need a new scenery, I need to heal, and if moving away does that for me, I need to make it. Plus, when Keith came back into my life he quiet a law firm he loved working at just so I didn't have to take Mackenzie away from her father, so like I said in the living room, it's a wonderful opportunity for him and I can't ask him to turn down something he's been working toward for a long time."

Sara nodded in understanding. "I get it, and I don't blame you for wanting to make this move."

Annie was a little taken aback that Sara had said that. In fact she was so shocked, she asked to be sure. "Really?"

"Yes." Then Sara looked down at the counter as she continued. "Because if I were in your shoes, I would probably feel the same way."

Annie then took a breath as she nodded. "Well, ok then."

But just as she was feeling good about Sara being on her side, or at the very least having her understand her decision, Sara spoke again as she looked at her. "But, instead of you just taking Mackenzie from the only place she's ever known, or having to deal with a custody battle in court, shouldn't you at least find out who she wants to live with the majority of the time?"

Annie looked at her with wide-eyes. "Sara, I can't lose her too."

"I know, and neither does Grissom. But I think we all know that this should be about Mackenzie's happiness, or I guess in this case, the closest we can get to it."

They all knew having both parents in the same place will make that little girl happy, but since that's off the table now, there was only so much they could do.

Knowing that deep down, Annie nodded with a small sigh. "You're right, Mackenzie's happiness is what matters the most in all of this."

"And believe me, Grissom knows that too. He just loves her so much."

Annie nodded again with a tearful smile. "I know, he's a wonderful father."

"That he is."

Annie cleared her throat before continuing in a heartfelt tone. "And if I've never said this to you before, you're a wonderful mother. I couldn't have asked for a better stepmom for my daughter. You could have taken that role in so many directions, but I see how much you truly love and care for her, so thank you."

This time Sara was a little taken aback, it wasn't that Annie never said anything nice to her before, it was just never felt this heartfelt, so it took her a second to respond. "You're welcome, and I do love her. I mean how can I not? She's a part of my husband."

Annie just nodded with a smile, then after wiping the remaining tears off her cheek, she asked. "You ready to go back out there?"

Sara nodded. "Yeah."

After one more nod, Annie turned to head toward the swinging door, but stopped when Sara had said her name, so she turned back around to hear what she had to say. "You're a wonderful mother too. I see how much you love that little girl and how much she loves you, and I hope in time when you're ready to try again, no matter how they end up in your life, your blessed with another child or two because they would be lucky to have you."

Seeing she meant that, Annie replied with a smile. "Thank you, Sara."

"You're welcome."

They shared one more smile before Annie turned back around and walked out of the room with Sara following, then when they made it back to the living room, their husbands stood up, and after standing next to them, Keith asked in a concerned tone to his wife as he placed his hand on the small of her back. "You ok?"

Annie gave him a reassuring smile before she looked at Grissom. "Your wife had a good point, this shouldn't be about what either of us wants, this should be about Mackenzie's happiness, and since moving is the only choice on the table now, we both know that she isn't going to be fully happy about it. But, maybe if we give her the choice on who she wants to spend the majority of her time with, it might make the transition a little better rather than forcing her either by me just taking her or a custody battle in court, which is something I know neither of us wants."

When Mackenzie was born they both agreed that they would leave the courts out of it, and up until the last 10 minutes neither one had even thought of backing out of that agreement, which deep down they still didn't want to add the courts, so if they could find a suitable solution without them, they'll be happy, or at least about that part of it anyways.

Now Grissom had to admit both women were right, because as hard as it would be to watch his daughter leave, making her stay when she's not happy about it will hurt more. Plus, it isn't like they were moving across the ocean or the country, they could drive there in a day and still have quality time together if she choses to go with her mother.

So with those thoughts in mind, he cleared his throat before speaking as he placed his arm around Sara's shoulder. "Ok, when I drop her off here on Wednesday after school we can talk to her about it."

"Thank you." As Grissom nodded, Annie walked up to him while speaking with so much emotion. "Gil, You have to know I would never intentionally hurt you, and if there was some other..."

Grissom cuts her off as he placed his free hand on her shoulder. "I know, Annie. I can't ask you to stay in a place you're not happy about just because we share a daughter. It might not be an ideal situation, but we'll make this work the best we can, and be supportive no matter who she chooses. Just know I'm always going to be there for her, nothing, not even distance, is going to stop me from doing that."

"I do know that, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Grissom nodded in return as he patted her shoulder before taking his hand off, then he cleared his throat and looked at his wife. "You ready? We should get Abigail from Catherine's."

Sara nodded and they said goodbye to Keith before her and Grissom started walking towards the front door, then once they got there, Annie spoke as she opened the door for them. "Give Mackenzie my love."

Grissom nodded. "We will. We'll see you Wednesday."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

After stepping out of the house they started walking towards the vehicle as the front door closed behind him, then when they got there, but before the passenger door was opened, Sara turned to him and cupped his cheek. "Griss, you ok?"

Grissom took a breath before speaking, almost brokenly. "I could lose her."

"I know babe, and it's hurting me just thinking about it too. But what other choice is there without ripping that little girl's life apart more than it's already going to be." Grissom nodded before placing his forehead against hers, and as they closed their eyes, they wrapped their arms around one another as she continued while running her hand up and down his back for comfort. "You know there are a few positives in all of this." He waited patiently as she finished. "Least the move is only to California and not across the ocean or country."

He pulled back a second later while replying. "I was thinking the same thing."

Sara cupped her husband's cheek again with a slight smile. "It also gives us an extra excuse to plan more trips and to see your mom a little more, something I know you want to do more of."

Grissom smiled a little for the first time since finding out about the move. "You got a good point there."

Even though she didn't see the full sparkle, there was a little, so she'll take it.

"I'm just trying to put a good spin on this."

"And you're doing a good job. Thank you."

"You're welcome, babe."

After giving her another smile, they kissed softly before he handed her the keys to the vehicle. "Will you drive, please?"

Sara nodded as she took the keys from him. "I will be happy to. Now let's get our little Angels."

"Agreed."

They kissed one more time before he got in the passenger seat while she settled in the driver's seat, ready to spend time with their girls.

* * *

AN: Hope it was ok. A little family time next chapter. Please Review.

*Only a few more chapters left for this story, but there will be a third story to the series, more details on that on the last chapter.


	19. Cherishing Every Second

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 19: Cherishing Every Second

They were halfway to Charlene's when Grissom spoke softly. "Something happened to Annie, didn't it?"

Sara felt a little uncomfortable telling him when it should have been Annie, so she cleared her throat and started to say. "Grissom, I..."

But he cuts her off as he placed his hand on her thigh. "It's ok. I think I know."

She stopped at the red light before looking over at him. "You do?"

She really shouldn't have been that surprised, because one, the signs were there if they really wanted to see it, and two, if she had figured it out, then there was no doubt in her mind that he would have too.

Grissom nodded as he looked out the window. "I saw the signs too. It was hard for to be in the same room with Abigail. Always the first one to hold a newborn, lately she would shy away from every opportunity. And having Keith be the one to drop off Mackenzie to us a lot more than usual." Grissom then sighed as he ran his free hand down his face before speaking with emotion, feeling his heart break a little for the woman he still cared about. "She shouldn't have gone through that pain, she deserves to have the family she's always wanted."

She placed her right hand on top of his that was still on her thigh. "And I'm sure one day she will, she's not going to give up on that dream after one set back."

As Grissom nodded a second later, Sara stopped the vehicle in the driveway to Charlene's and her husband's two story house, and after putting the vehicle on park, she turned her head toward him and asked. "You want me to get her?"

Grissom shook his head with as he squeezed her hand. "No, it's ok. I'll do it."

Sara nodded before he got out of the vehicle, and after walking up the walkway, he stopped at the front door and knocked.

A few seconds later the door opened, revealing Charlene, and when she saw it was Grissom, she turned and shouted up the stairs. "Mackenzie, honey, your dad's here."

"Ok, I'll be right down."

Charlene turned her attention back to Grissom, and her look told him that she knew about the move. "You know, don't you?"

She gave him a slight nod. "She's my best friend, she tells me everything." Grissom nodded in understanding as she continued. "How are you doing with the news?"

Grissom sighed before replying. "It's going to be an adjustment for sure, but we'll make it work. Nothing will stop me from being there for my daughter. And really, I don't care how far I have to travel."

Just like the other women who has told him, Charlene also thought Grissom was a wonderful father, so knowing he very well meant that comment, she chuckled a little with a nod. "I got to say, I don't see that much of a problem for you, you'll literally travel the world for her."

Grissom smiled with a nod. "You better believe it."

Charlene smiled as Mackenzie was rushing down the last steps of the staircase with her travel bag in her hand. "Hi daddy."

"Hi ladybug, why don't you say goodbye to your Aunt so we can pick up your sister from Catherine's."

Mackenzie nodded before doing what her father had asked, then as she was walking out of the door, Grissom spoke to Charlene again. "Thank you for everything."

"It's really no problem." She then paused before continuing after clearing her throat. "And if you ever need an emergency babysitter for Abigail, I'll be happy to watch her for you." When Grissom looked at her with a shocked face, Charlene chuckled a little before finishing in a sincere tone. "I may be Annie's best friend, and at first I'll admit I was only being civil to you because she had asked me to for the sake of Mackenzie, but I think we've come far in the last six years, and I see you as a friend now. I hope you see me as one too."

Grissom smiled with a nod as he held out his hand. "I do."

Charlene gave him a smile in return as she shook his hand, then after releasing it, they said bye before he turned and headed toward the vehicle, where Mackenzie was just getting settled in the backseat.

Once he was in the passenger seat, Mackenzie asked as she pulled a reading book out of her bag. "What are we going to have for dinner?"

Grissom answered as Sara started to drive. "We don't know yet. Why sweetie?"

"Can we have something that involves Mac & Cheese?"

Grissom looked back at her. "You craving it?"

Mackenzie nodded as she looked up from her book to see her father's sparkling blue eyes. "I had some at Aunt Charlene's for lunch, and I wasn't sure if I should ask for seconds, but then I thought maybe daddy and mommy Sara would cook some tonight."

The grown-ups chuckled before Grissom smiled. "You got it."

Her blue eyes sparkled as she replied. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He then turned back around while Mackenzie went back to her book, and once he was facing forward, he placed his hand back on Sara's thigh with a sigh before she placed her free hand on top of his, knowing he was cherishing every second with his daughter more than ever now.

* * *

Later that Night

After dinner, which did include Mac & Cheese and made Mackenzie very happy and satisfied, they had a little family time before Mackenzie went up to her room to play for a few hours, then when it was time for her to get ready for bed, Grissom knocked on her door frame and said. "Sweetie, it's time to get ready for bed."

She nodded as she started picking up her Legos. "Alright, daddy."

Grissom then smiled. "Let me know when you're ready for me to tuck you in."

Mackenzie chuckled while shaking her head. "You don't have to do that anymore, daddy."

"Well, what if I want to? Can you give your dad at least one more tuck in?"

He was smirking through all of that, but his heart was breaking a little at the thought of this really being the last time, or one of the last times, he'll be tucking her in bed.

After thinking about it for a second, she nodded with a smile. "Ok."

Grissom smiled again with a nod before he turned from the doorway and headed to the nursery, which was a couple of rooms down the hallway, closest to their bedroom, and there he saw his wife sitting in one of the rocking chairs, feeding their youngest with a bottle.

She looked up from her angel to see Grissom standing there looking a little sad, so she asked. "What's wrong?"

"I actually had to beg her to tuck her in."

Sara smiled a little. "She's getting older babe, you didn't expect her to want her father to tuck her in forever, did you?"

"Of course not, but I thought I would have at least another year or two." Sara nodded, then she started to burp Abigail as Grissom sighed while he walked into the room and sat in the other chair that was in there. "I just wanted to tuck her in as much as I could before she..."

He trailed of before she spoke in a whisper, knowing what her husband was trying to say. "You don't know if she's going to leave, she could ask to stay."

"Yeah, well a part of me still has to prepare for her..."

Still not able to say the word 'leaving' he trails off again as she nodded in understanding while standing up with their little girl in her arms, fully feed and burped, then she smirked as she held out Abigail to him. "Well, I know someone who you don't have to beg to tuck in yet. You want to do the honors?"

Grissom's blue eyes sparkled as he took his youngest daughter from his wife's arms. "I would love to."

Sara smiled, and after a kiss to her husband and daughter, she walked out of the room to let them have a little one-on-one time.

When it was just him and his youngest in the room, Grissom sighed as he looked at the wonderful miracle in his arms, she was getting more beautiful everyday.

A few minutes went by of just looking at her with his eyes sparkling, then he stood up from the chair and walked towards the crib, and after kissing her forehead, he leaned down and placed her in it while whispering. "I love you so much, butterfly. Do you know how happy I am that I'm your father? I can't even put into words how much that means to me."

As he was putting her baby blanket on her, his moment with his youngest daughter was interrupted by his older one. "Daddy, I'm ready."

Grissom looked toward the doorway with a smile. "Ok, I'll be in there in just a second."

Mackenzie nodded and whispered goodnight to her sister, before walking back to her room, then Grissom looked back down and whispered. "Sleep tight, angel. I'll see you before I go to work."

After giving her one more kiss to her forehead, Grissom walked out of the room, closing the door a little before heading back to Mackenzie's room, where she was just turning down her Beauty and the Beast comforter on her bed.

He walked in the room, and after making sure she had Cubby in her arms, he started to tuck her in with a heavy heart. But before he turned and walked out of the room, she asked softly. "Well. since you've tucked me in, how about a story?"

"I'll be happy to read you one. Do you have a preference?"

"Nope, surprise me."

"Alright."

He walked toward her bookshelf that had multiple books on it, and because she was such an avid reader at her age, she had some that were a little thicker than some simple children's books, of course they were all still age appropriate though.

Picking out one of her favorites, he walked back towards the bed, sat down on it, got comfortable, put on his glasses, then opened the book up and started reading while her daughter's full attention was on him.

About 20 minutes later, Grissom looked over and saw that his daughter's eyes were closed and her breathing had changed, indicating she had fallen asleep, so he closed the book, placed it on the nightstand, stood up before kneeling down in front of her, and watched her sleep for a few more minutes before he gently moved a piece of her blond hair behind her ear and whispered. "No matter what happens, I'm going to make sure you know that I'll always love you and be there for you, I promise. Sleep tight little one."

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead before pulling back and removing his hand from her hair, then after a couple more seconds of just watching her, he stood up and headed for the door so he could walk out, then once he shut the door a little, he headed toward the master bedroom while he slipped his glasses off and ran his hand down his face with a heavy sigh.

When he opened the door, he saw Sara sitting up in bed, and when she saw him, she opened her arms up with a smile, knowing he needed her. "Come here."

He gave her a slight smile in return as he closed the door, then he walked over to the dresser and placed his glasses on it before heading to his side of the bed, and once he was on it, he moved closer to his wife and she brought him in her arms so his face was against her neck.

After a few seconds of silence, she ran her hand up and down his back. "What a day, huh?"

He breathed out. "Yeah." Then he replied with a smile against her skin. "And it had the potential to start in an even more amazing way then it already did."

She chuckled, knowing exactly what he meant by that and from the soft kiss he placed on her neck, then she continued speaking while her hand continued to move in a comforting motion on his back. "Yeah, but you and I both know that no matter what would have transpired before the news, it still wouldn't have been the best day of your life."

He sighed again with a nod of agreement, then after a few more minutes of silence, he kissed her neck softly one more time before pulling back so they could look into each other's eyes. "Thank you for being there with me today, and for whatever comes next. I don't know how I would handle it if I didn't have you in my life."

She moved her right hand from his back and cupped his cheek before running her thumb up and down it as she replied with love in her eyes. "Then it's a good thing you have me forever, for better or worse."

"Forever, I like that."

"Me too." After one more stroke of her thumb against his cheek, she finished. "We will get through this."

He nodded shortly before he leaned toward her and kissed her softly on the lips, which she reciprocated immediately, and after he pulled back, he laid down so his back was against the mattress and moved his arm up so she could lay her head on his chest, and when she did that, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and whispered. "I love you."

She placed her hand on his shirt covered chest as she whispered. "I love you too."

They were unsure on what will happen next, but they took great comfort in knowing they were in it together, no matter what.

* * *

AN: Hope it was ok. Please Review.

*Next chapter will be the last, but like I said before there is a third story to the series and more details on that next chapter.*


	20. Brave little Girl

AN: Warning: A heartbreaking chapter, but please read to the end and the A/N. Thanks for the reviews. Here is the last chapter, one of the hardest I ever had to write.

* * *

Chapter 20: Brave little Girl

Two Weeks later

Mackenzie was sitting on her bed at her dad's house looking down at Cubby. She's had him for as long as she could remember, her dad even told her one time that he had gotten him for her a couple of weeks before she was even born. He pretty much went everywhere she went for the last six years.

Her thoughts get interrupted when she finally felt a presence in the doorway, so she looked up and saw her dad standing there with a sad look on his face, making her feel a little bad, so she asked as she looked down at Cubby again. "Is this when you stop loving me?"

Grissom gasped a little as he walked into her room. "No, ladybug. Nothing you do will ever make me stop loving you." He sits on the end of the bed next to his daughter and lifted her chin up and gave her a smile as he continued. "Not for a single second." Mackenzie tried to hold her tears in as he finished with small sigh. "No, I was just thinking how brave you are."

Almost chocking on her words, she asked. "Yeah?"

Grissom used his thumb and wiped a stray tear off her cheek, and replied as he tried to hold onto his emotions. "Oh yeah, you're going to a new city, a new school and meeting new friends.  
That sounds pretty brave to me." He then cleared his throat and finished with a slight smirk as he looked down. "I just hope you'll have enough time to talk to me once you fit in."

Mackenzie chuckled as she placed her small hand on top of her father's big one. "Of course, daddy. I'll always have time to talk to you."

Grissom looked at her daughter again with a smile and nod. "And I'll always have time to talk to you, whenever you need to, or just to see how everybody is doing, ok?" After Mackenzie nodded, he continued. "And I promise we'll find the time to visit you too. Nothing or no one is going to keep me away from you, you got it?"

Mackenzie nodded with tears in her eyes. "Yeah, I got it." After a sniffle, and while he wiped another tear off her cheek, she continued. "Mommy needs me right now."

Now she didn't know exactly what had been making her mom so sad lately, but she did notice it for months, so when her parents told her about the move and what it meant and that a decision needed to made about who she wanted to live with the majority of the time, a part of her felt that her mom needed her more at the moment.

"I know she does, and I'm never going to blame you for making this choice so you can be with her. But I am going to miss you."

"Me too. I love you."

Grissom moved his head forward while he replied. "And I love you." Then after he placed his forehead on hers, he closed his eyes as he whispered. "So much."

Mackenzie pulled back a few seconds later and asked. "How much?"

Grissom opened his eyes and smiled, then replied as he started tickling her. "To the moon and back."

She giggled as fell back on her bed, dropping Cubby beside her before trying to lightly swat her father's hands away, but she was unsuccessful, so for a few seconds she was under her father's attack. But she really didn't care anyways, she was just enjoying this moment.

Once he stopped tickling her, he helps her sit up on the bed before he holds out his arms with a smile. "Come here."

Mackenzie smiled in return while she was trying to catch her breath before she got into her father's arms for a warm hug, and that's one of the things she was going to miss getting from her father on a regular basis, because she knew she would always be safe in them, nothing bad could touch her when she was in his arms.

Their father/daughter moment was interrupted by Sara's voice. "Could a few other people get in on that?" The duo pulled back and looked toward the doorway where Sara was now standing, holding Abby in her arms.

They smiled at her then they looked at each other and Grissom asked. "What do you think? Should we let them join?"

Mackenzie chuckled, while both Sara and Grissom savored the sound, before she nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

Grissom nodded with a smile. "I think so too."

They get up from the bed and walked toward the doorway, and once they got there Sara bent forward just a little so Mackenzie could place her arms on top of hers so it was like she was giving the baby a hug while Grissom gave them all the best hug he could.

After they pulled back with smiles, Mackenzie cleared her throat before asking Sara. "Can I talk to Abby for a second?"

Sara nodded with the smile still on her face. "Sure sweetie, let's go sit on your bed."

Mackenzie nodded before she turned and walked back to her bed with Sara following, then once they sat down, she looked over at her baby sister and placed her hand on the baby's tummy. "Even though I'm not going to see you as much now, I'm still your big sister and I'll always love you." Mackenzie stopped for a moment so she could grab Cubby, then after looking down at him one more time, she cleared her throat and finished as she placed her favorite stuffed animal closer to Sara. "And if you ever get scared while I'm not here, Cubby will protect you for me, he's great at that. He helped me get through some bad dreams too."

Both Sara and Grissom gasped a little as Sara started to speak with emotion, not only from the little girl's speech but her gesture. "Sweetie, are you sure you want to give Cubby up? He's your favorite stuffed animal."

Mackenzie nodded. "Yeah, now he can be Abby's favorite." Then she looked at her father a little uncertain. "That's ok, right daddy?"

Feeling a little more emotional, he still tried pushing it back as he nodded and cleared his throat while walking towards her. "If you think it is best."

As Mackenzie nodded, very sure of her decision, Sara cleared her throat before speaking to her husband. "Griss, can you take Abby?"

Grissom smiled as he held out his arms for his youngest daughter, and once she was in his arms and close to his chest, Sara turned to Mackenzie and wrapped her arms around the little girl for a hug, which was very much reciprocated.

"I love you so much, honey. And I promise we'll see you in a few weeks."

Mackenzie nodded before she whispered in Sara's ear. "Take care of daddy for me, ok?"

Sara's heart was melting at those words as she pulled back, then she cupped her cheek with a smile and tears in her eyes. "Always."

Still knowing her father was in safe hands, Mackenzie smiled with another nod right before their moment was interrupted when they heard the doorbell ring from downstairs, everybody knowing what that all meant.

Sara released her a second later. "That should be your mom. I'll get the door."

After they nodded, Sara gets up from the bed and placed a quick comforting hand on her husband's arm as they shared sympathy looks to one another before she headed toward the bedroom door and walked out.

When it was just him, Mackenzie and Abby, Grissom goes and sits down on the bed while watching his oldest grab two more books from her bookshelf that was emptier than he's use to seeing since she was taking most of them with her, then after zipping up her bag, she looked at her dad with a brave face, but both knowing they were sad about this turn of events. "I have to go, daddy."

Grissom cleared his throat with a nod. "Yeah, you do. We'll see you soon."

Mackenzie nodded while placing the strap of her bag over her shoulder before walking toward the door, but then she stopped, dropped her bag on the floor and ran to her dad for one more hug, which he had to hug her with one arm this time, but they made it work.

He kissed the top of her head and whispered. "Love you, ladybug."

"Love you too, daddy." She pulled back then looked down at her baby sister and smiled. "And I love you, Abby."

After a smile from her baby sister as if she knew what her big sister was talking about, Mackenzie turned back around and grabbed her bag before walking out of the room as Grissom watched while his heart was breaking a little.

Feeling the emotional shift from her father since he wasn't hiding how he really felt anymore, Abby lost the smile and started to whimper.

Grissom looked down at his youngest with a sigh. "I'm going to miss her too, butterfly."

By the time Sara walked back into the room Grissom had soothed Abby, and when he felt her presence, he cleared his throat and started to speak softly. "I couldn't go down there."

Sara nodded in understanding as she sat next to him, then she placed her hand on her husband's arm. "I know, and Annie understood. She wanted me to tell you she's sorry again."

Grissom shook his head. "There is nothing to be sorry about, I understand that she needs this move so she can heal. Yeah, it sucks that it had to come down to this, but like we established, it's only in California, we can see her often and talk all the time."

"And we will."

Grissom nodded before continuing, trying to stay positive. "Mom is kind of thrilled that Mackenzie will be closer to her. She even 'told' me that Annie and her have agreed on a schedule so Mackenzie can stay with her a couple of times a week and when things get really busy/crazy for them at their new jobs."

Sara nodded as she watched her husband look around the bare room, or at least more bare than they're use to seeing, then she ran her hand up and down his arm as she whispered. "Griss, I know you're hurting right now, you don't always have to be strong. I'm here for you, no matter what."

Those were all the words he needed to crack, so he sniffled with a few tears finally going down his cheeks as he whispered. "I'm going to miss her so much, Sara."

Now with tears in both of their eyes, she nodded as she cupped his cheek to wipe his away. "I know babe, I know."

They brought their foreheads together and closed their eyes, both feeling the pain and already counting down on when the next time they'll see her.

* * *

AN: Please Review. Ok, before a riot starts going off about Mackenzie's choice, like I said multiple times, this is not the ending of the series, there will be another story, which at first I wasn't going to split the next chapters into its own story, but the tone felt a bit off for me, mostly because it shifts into a different direction. Now, I don't want to give too much away, but it will have a slight time jump, you'll see if Sara's dream (The one she had before her wedding in the first story) has come true, and some other stuff will be revealed too, so I hope you're looking forward to it.

That being said, thanks for the reviews and the support on this one, it really means a lot to me.  
I'll post the new story very soon, maybe tomorrow, if you really want it that bad.

Until then though, have a safe and wonderful week, take care, and always remember, GSR4ever!


End file.
